Le livre de la passion
by bleugus
Summary: Lorsque Ron écrit ces mots dans son journal intime, il ne pense pas avoir la réponse à ses questions aussi rapidement. Mais lorsqu'il croise le regard de Blaise Zabini.Décidé à laisser libre cours à ses envies, il ose enfin jouer le séducteur BZ/RW,SS/NL
1. Chapter 1

V**oici ma nouvelle fiction que j'ai écris spécialement pour ma période d'examen en attendant la publication de la suites de mes autres fictions en court.^^**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail **

**Bonne lecture**

_**Le livre de **_**la passion**

_Résumé_

_« Dans ces pages, je me montre sensuel et débridé, audacieux et provocant. J'y rêve de l'amant qui révèlerait l'homme désirable caché en moi. Trouverai-je cet homme qui saura enflammer mes sens et qui me caressera selon mes désirs ? Et que ressentirai-je à faire l'amour avec ce parfait inconnu à qui je chuchoterai : Prends-moi, je suis à toi ? »_

_Lorsque Ron écrit ces mots dans son journal intime, il ne pense pas avoir la réponse à ses questions aussi rapidement. Mais lorsqu'il croise le regard de Blaise Zabini. Il le voit comme l'homme qui incarne tous ses fantasmes. Décidé à laisser libre cours à ses envies, il ose enfin jouer le séducteur auprès de Blaise subjugué, qui répond à ses avances et devance même ses désirs les plus fous de manière troublante. A tel point …_

_Chapitre 1_

_Lundi 14 juillet_

_Qu__'est-ce que cela donnerait de faire l'amour avec un parfait inconnu ? De surmonter mes inhibitions et de le laisser m'explorer de la façon la plus intime ?_

_Tout au long de ces pages, sous le nom de _William_, mon autre moi, je me suis montré sensuel et débri__dé, audacieux et provocant. J'ai fantasmé au sujet de cet amant aux cheveux bruns qui révèle en moi l'homme désirable. J'ai rêvé de prendre des risques, de me laisser aller._

_Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien donner de trouver un amant et de lui dire : « Pr__ends-moi, je suis à toi » ?_

Blaise Zabini parcourut le couloir en marbre à grandes enjambées en direction de la salle de bain des préfets.

Ignorant cette pointe de remords, il poursuivit son chemin. Là, sur sa gauche. Salle de bain des anges. Il souffla les mots de passe : désir et l'ouvrit en grand. Aussitôt, son regard fut attiré par des vêtements éparpillés au sol. Il reconnut la cravate des rouges. Il prit la cravate dans ses mains. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il tendit l'oreille à l'affût d'un mouvement. Rien. Il claqua la porte bruyamment. Toujours pas de réponse.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain, le marbre de la salle de bain étouffant le bruit de ses pas, et il appela de nouveau.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs tapissés de tons clairs, sans plus de résultat.

Aucune personne en vue. Il perçut pourtant un léger parfum. Une senteur florale, délicatement boisée. Et sur le rebord de la baignoire couleur crème il vit un boxer rouge vif de satin.

Il eut un petit sourire. Qui était cet homme ? Il ramassa le boxer et le léger satin lui glissa entre les mains. Hmm, ce toucher lisse et soyeux… Il laissa tomber le boxer sur le sol.

Eh non. C'eût été trop beau. Mais que se passait-il, bon sang ? Comment était-il entré dans sa suite et, plus important, où était-il à présent ? Seuls les préfets avaient accès à cette salle de bain et tout le monde savait que seuls les verts y venaient.

Blaise savait qu'il ne pouvait se fier à rien ni à personne durant sa vie pas même à un petit boxer rouge provocant.

Il remarqua un petit livre relié placé près des vêtements. On aurait dit un carnet d'adresses ou un agenda.

Curieux, il le ramassa et l'ouvrit au hasard. Les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture fine et régulière. Pas de doute, il venait de tomber sur le journal intime !

Lorsque le sens des mots qu'il était en train de lire arriva enfin à son cerveau, il retint son souffle.

Waouh !

« _Le voilà qui apparaît, rayonnant dans sa nudité. Grand, musclé, d'une beauté à couper le souff__le, mon amant imaginaire se tient devant moi, à portée de main, sous la chute d'eau. Comme il tend les bras vers moi, le soleil fait scintiller les gouttelettes qui roulent le long de son corps sublime. Il s'avance et s'offre à moi. Rien ne pourrait plus m__e séduire, me flatter, que la preuve saillante de son désir à mon égard_.»

L'image s'imprima au fer rouge dans le cerveau de Blaise. Le corps enflammé, il sentit un étau enserrer sa poitrine et son pouls s'affoler. Il referma le carnet d'un coup sec, puis le jeta dans la salle de bain, comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts. Le petit recueil glissa à terre, les pages ouvertes.

Blaise le contempla une seconde. Papier crème, écriture fine, couverture bleue à motifs cachemire… Brusquement, le désir l'emporta sur son intégrité. Il ramassa le carnet et le feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'épisode de la cascade.

« _Il m'enlace, me soulève, sans cesser d'explorer ma bouche de ses baisers, et me guide sur lui. Nos corps s'unissent. Le plaisir me surprend et je crie s__ous les assauts répétés de sa virilité. Nous nous accouplons sous la cascade. M'empoignant, il me colle à lui. Mon corps glisse et s'empale encore et encore…_ »

Soudain quelqu'un émergea de la baignoire.

Pris en flagrant délit, Blaise referma le carnet d'un coup sec. L'espace d'une seconde, un flot d'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines, le mettant en alerte. Ce ne pouvait être Weasley, songea-t-il.

Malheureusement, son corps n'était pas aussi prompt à récupérer que son esprit.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, mer__de ?_

Ron ne le vit pas. Il fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Depuis quand la belette était devenu « ça » ? Il était tout simplement bandant.

Soudain leurs yeux se sont croisés et il le vit se figer.

Taille mince, torse large recouvert d'une chemise blanche, bras musclés, épaules carrées et, pour finir, visage souriant à la beauté rude… Il était superbe. Sur son haut front, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés semblaient dire « coiffez-moi ! » et Ron dut réprimer l'envie de vérifier par lui-même s'ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils le paraissaient.

Oh là… Comble de l'insolence, un minuscule anneau en or brillait à son oreille gauche.

Le pirate haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Et sa bouche. Hmm ! Sa bouche… pleine, charnue, appelant les baisers… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à la fois amical et sexy, découvrant des dents blanches et régulières. Grand, brun, sublime, ce mauvais garçon semblait tout droit sorti de ses fantasmes.

_Il est parfait,_ songea-t- il en frémissant d'excitation. _Tout simp__lement parfait._

C'est alors qu'il aperçut son propre reflet, bouche bée, dans le miroir sur le mur de la salle de bains. Gêné, il tenta de se redonner une contenance

- Zabini, cria-t-il avant de se cacher dans l'eau. Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Il éclata de rire.

Vite, un trou de souris, tant qu'il conservait encore un semblant de dignité ! Non, impossible de bouger. Comme cloué au sol, il continua de dévisager l'homme de ses fantasmes, sans oser sauter le pas. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le parfait inconnu. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué le vert jusqu'à présent.

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question. C'est le bain des préfets.

- Je te rappelle que je suis préfet.

- Je me demande encore comment..., dit Blaise en levant les yeux en l'air. C'est la salle de bains des Serpentards.

Là, je me rappelle, siffla Ron intérieurement. C'est un putain de vert, égocentrique, vicieux, menteur,…

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas lu ton nom ni ceux des autres Serpentards sur le mur de la salle de bain, siffla-t-il. Sur ce, tourne toi pour que je sors de la salle de bain et que je ne te vois plus.

Blaise sourit et se tourna. Il glissa le carnet sous sa robe de sorcier. Et en quelques minutes, il entendit s'habiller et claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit.

Il a tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré chez un homme, tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Lorsque leurs yeux se sont croisés. Il avait sentit quelque chose d'instinctif entre eux. Nos yeux se croisent, nos âmes entrent en harmonie.

Harry vit le visage de Ron. Il avait l'air de se battre avec sa conscience ou autre.

- Ça va Ron ?, demanda Harry tout en s'installant près de son ami de toujours.

- Oui.

- Ron...

Ron souffla et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Blaise Zabini.

Harry se rassit sur le lit.

- Tu me rassures ! J'avais cru que…

Il avait eu peur que Ron repense à la guerre, aux pertes… la grande bataille avait eu lieu en Juillet. Il y avait eu beaucoup de perte. Harry avait été content que ces pertes ne se comptent pas dans son entourage. Toute la famille Weasley était saine et sauve. Idem pour Hermione qui était parti étudier en France. Remus se portait à merveille, surtout depuis qu'il était le papa d'un petit Teddy.

- J'ai décidé d'en faire mon amant.

- Quoi ?

Devant son air hébété, Ron reprit :

- J'ai dit…

- J'ai entendu, le coupa Harry en secouant la tête. Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Ron se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec détermination.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Zabini est beau et très sexy. Je pense qu'il sera un amant parfait.

- Tu ne t'es jamais écarté du droit chemin de toute ta vie. Ça m'étonnerait que tu commences maintenant, objecta Harry en brassant l'air de la main. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un type sympa, loyal, avec une belle maison et un chien. Quelqu'un sur qui tu pourras compter

- Autant ne prendre que le chien. Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une relation durable.

- Parfait. Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de prendre un amant comme ça.

- Apparemment, tout le monde a de moi une image très précise… Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je pourrais te surprendre ?

Harry la dévisagea d'un air interloqué.

- je sais que nous les rouges nous sommes impulsifs ou imprudents ! Mais là, c'est trop gros.

Il se força à répondre calmement à son Harry.

- J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, rarement ce que j'avais envie de faire.

- Je sais, Ron, et je suis désolé. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, je t'assure. On ne s'en serait pas sortis sans toi.

- Eh bien, maintenant que la guerre s'est finie, je crois que c'est à mon tour de vivre. J'ai une envie folle de me laisser aller, d'être emporté dans quelque chose de fou et d'inattendu. Je veux vivre une aventure passionnée. Tu es sûrement la personne qui devrait me comprendre, Harry. C'est la même envie qui t'a fait renoncer à être Auror et à faire que tu te passionnes à l'art de potion et plantes.

- Tu es un garçon bien …

- Je ne veux plus être un garçon bien !, s'exclama Ron avec véhémence. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'excitant ou d'inattendu. C'est maintenant ou jamais tant qu'on est encore à Poudlard.

Albus avait voulue que tous les Septièmes refassent leur dernière année. Il avait crée exceptionnellement une huitième tout confondu. Il réunissait les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles, les verts et eux.

Harry le contempla avec stupeur.

- Mais, Ron, tu ne saurais même pas comment t'y prendre ! Tu n'es pas comme ça, Ron. Tu es doux et chaleureux…

- Tu dois penser que je suis stupide, répliqua-t-il en marchant résolument vers la fenêtre, mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de fou, d'impulsif. Vivre une sexualité sans tabou.

_Comme William._

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide, Ron. Je pense que tu es courageux, commenta Harry avec un sourire admiratif. Si c'est ce que tu veux, vas-y !

Bien que surpris, Ron se sentit plus léger. Finalement, il sourit, soulagé.

- Alors, tu veux bien m'aider à me transformer en séducteur ?

- Bien sûr. Mais il va falloir changer ta garde-robe.

Ron s'observa dans la glace sans ménagement. Avec ses habits, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête d'un séducteur.

- Ron, si tu veux être une bombe, habille-toi comme telle.

- je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry, fit une voix qui venait de la salle de bain. C'était Neville. Leur Neville qui avait perdu ses rondeurs et avait de la taille. Le fait de s'entrainer pendant une année, il lui avait donné un corps assez appétissant. Désolé les mecs, j'étais dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter.

Neville vit Ron rougir.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron. vie notre dernière année à fond.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir une nouvelle garde-robe, fit Ron avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

- Je dois aussi refaire ma garde de robe, lança Neville avant de se mettre à coté de Ron. Si je ne me trompe pas. Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Non, je ne peux pas accepter, dit Ron tout en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oh que si, firent Neville et Harry ensemble.

- Un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas, lança Harry en rigolant tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Neville.

Harry était assez content de la proposition de Neville. Sinon, il se voyait déjà se battre avec Ron pour lui faire accepter son argent. C'est ce qu'il aimait vraiment chez Ron. Il était son ami à lui, à Harry et non à l'élu. Jamais Ron ne s'était intéressé à son argent ou sa gloire.

- On prend la cape d'invisibilité et on part, lâcha Harry tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

Ron retint un sourire. L'homme de ses rêves, il l'avait déjà trouvé : beau, grand, brun, avec le sens de l'humour des fois pourris mais de très belles fesses… Blaise. Un concentré de sexe à l'état pur ! Il ressemblait tellement à l'homme de ses fantasmes que c'en était effrayant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2

Encore une page. Juste une. Rien qu'une.

Il se laissa prendre par les scènes follement érotiques qu'il avait su créer. Au fil des pages, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer le personne fictive et Weasley telle qu'il lui était apparu. Derrière l'image maladroite qu'il renvoyait, se cachait une personnalité ardente et passionnée qui ne demandait qu'à être révélée.

Il écrasa sa cigarette tout en se demandant s'il devait se méfier. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un numéro d'acteur. Le journal intime, la sortie du bain … Était-ce un leurre pour qu'il baisse la garde ? Comme sa mère lui disait, il devait être à l'affût d'une nouvelle trahison.

Blaise referma le journal d'un coup sec et se massa la nuque. Posant le carnet sur la table basse, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une bonne douche froide.

Une fois rafraîchi, il se rasa, s'habilla et glissa le journal intime dans la poche de sa veste avant de sortir. Devait-il le lui rendre avant ou après le repas ?

Dans la grande salle

Ses yeux cherchaient Ron parmi les élèves. Et il le vit.

_Waouh !_

Il avait coupé ses cheveux lui donnant un air sauvage et les vêtements qu'il portait le mettait en valeur : un jean bleu avec un tee-shirt bleu clair. Blaise s'arracha à la contemplation de ses courbes pour regarder son visage. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi de mystérieux, et ses lèvres pulpeuses, ne demandaient qu'à être mordues. Il s'était senti durcir. Coupable ou innocent, ce garçon lui faisait un effet incroyable !

_Que porte-t-il sous son jean ? Un simple slip ou un boxer ? Le même boxer de satin qu'il avait vu lors de leur rencontre dans la salle de bains des préfets ?_

- Blaise ça va ?

Il était tellement obnubilé par Ron qu'il n'avait pas entendu Draco l'appeler.

- Oui, oui…

- Arrête de regarder la belette comme ça. On dira que tu vas le bouffer.

Lorsque Draco vit le regard lubrique de son ami. Il se cogna la tête contre la table.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Si.

- Mais c'est la belette !

- Mmm...

- C'est un rouge !

- Mmm...

- C'est du sérieux ?

- Non, le rassura Blaise. C'est juste pour m'amuser.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage soulagé de Draco, il sourit. Draco ne changerait pas même s'il était un espion pour l'ordre du phœnix lors de la guerre. Il ne pouvait toujours pas blairer les Gryffondors, surtout Harry Potter. Il était sûr que cette haine cache quelque chose surtout lorsqu'il avait entendu son ami gémir le nom de celui-ci dans son sommeil. La dernière fois qu'il avait sous entendu que le rouge ne le laissait pas si indifférents. Draco l'avait pourchassé dans la salle commune en essayant de lui jeter des doloris.

Dans la poche de sa veste, il caressa le petit carnet bleu du bout des doigts. Il vit Londubat se pencher au creux de l'oreille de Weasley.

Tout à coup, Ron éclata de rire à une plaisanterie de Londubat. Le ventre noué, il se mit à la maudire. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer de lui ?

Une part de lui voulait encore croire à son innocence, croire que l'erreur de la salle de bain n'était qu'une coïncidence. Mais à la lecture de son journal, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un don pour cacher sa vraie personnalité. Weasley se jouait-il de lui, une blague ?

Il observa Londubat poser sa main sur le bras de Ron tout en lui parlant. Blaise fut étonné de voir Londubat jeter des coups d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Ce type était vraiment étrange.

Neville sourit lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé de son très cher professeur de potion. L'année dernière, il s'était rapproché de celui-ci. En fait le professeur Snape l'avait attrapé une nuit lorsqu'il allait se rendre dans une de ses réunions « AD » qu'il dirigeait depuis le départ d'Harry, Ron et d'Hermione.

Flash Back.

- Buvez Monsieur Londubat.

- C'est du Veritaserum, lança Neville tout en fixant Severus droit dans les yeux.

- Cela m'étonne que vous pouvez la reconnaitre, ironisa Severus.

Il devait se l'avouer le timide et peureux Neville avait changé. Il était devenu plus dur et moins peureux. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les personnes qui avaient l'audace et le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Il avait aussi prit de la taille et il ne ressemblait vraiment plus à l'être chétif qu'il avait connu. Serait-ce du aux doloris et au traitement des autres professeurs ?

Albus était recherché par le ministre et les hommes de Voldemort. Des Mangemorts étaient envoyés par le ministre qui était aux mains de Voldemort pour contrôler les élèves. Ceux-ci s'amusait à torturer les élèves surtout les rouges et plus particulièrement Neville. Faut dire que cet imbécile s'amusait à se rebeller et à les provoquer. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne bois pas ça, répondit Neville d'une voix déterminé.

- Alors dites-moi ce que vous faites à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Non.

- Je pourrais être moins gentil.

- Est-ce qu'un jour vous avez été « gentil » ?, ironisa le brun. A part bien sûr avec vos petits Serpentards.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je pourrais être capable, siffla Severus tout en le foudroyant du regard d'une voix froide.

- Oh que si je sais. Vous pouvez être assez lâche pour fermer les yeux quand des enfants pas plus âgés de 11 ans subissent des doloris, répondit Neville en faisant face à Severus. Neville pouvait sentir le souffle de Severus sur ses lèvres. Ce qui l'avait fait frémir.

Comment un simple gamin pouvait le juger ? Il ne savait rien. Une colère le submergea. Il serra le poing et le frappa sur le visage.

Neville fut projeté sur le sol tout en tenant de sa main sa joue. Il se leva calmement avant envoyer à son tour un coup de poings au ventre de Severus. Et ainsi commença un combat entre Neville et Severus.

Après quelques minutes, tout deux furent essoufflé. Ils assirent amène le sol en se faisant face.

- J'aurai dû dire que vous pouvez être assez lâche pour fermer les yeux quand des enfants pas plus âgé de 11 ans subissent des doloris et que vous pouvez frapper des pauvres élèves innocents et sens défense, lâcha Neville tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres.

- Parce que vous vous considérez comme un élève innocent et sens défense, Siffla Severus d'une voix ironique tout en se tenant le ventre.

A cette remarque Neville rit et il fut suivit par Severus de près. Ils rirent de bon cœur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rappelaient la dernière où ils avaient ri ainsi, un vrai rire sincère sans sous entendu, sans hypocrisie.

- Vous ne me direz pas ce que vous faisiez à cette heure de ne nuit dans le couloir ?

- Non.

Severus passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Dieu savait qu'il avait horreur des rouges mais celui-ci méritait quand même un peu de son respect.

- Pourquoi provoquez-vous les autres professeurs sachant comment cela va sûrement finir ?

- Les doloris et les coups, gémit Neville en souriant tout en essayant de se lever. Si ces imbéciles sont occupés avec moi, il laisse les autres élèves de ma maison tranquille, surtout les plus jeunes. De plus, grâce à eux, j'ai pu développer une certaines résistance à la douleur, ajouta-t-il avant de passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en tendant la main à son professeur pour l'aider à se lever.

Severus accepta la main tendue. Ce rouge était vraiment différent des autres. Inconsciemment, il avait glissé ses doigts sur le visage de Neville, là, où il avait laissé des marques. Neville avait pris de l'assurance, les muscles qu'il avait développés lui donner une carrure imposante. Son visage n'était plus celui d'un adolescent. On ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un enfant mais plus tôt comme un adulte, pensa Severus.

- Je vais vous donner une potion et une pommade, dit Severus tout tirant ses doigts et tournant le dos à Neville. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?, se demanda-t-il tour en se rendant vers son étagère de potion.

- Non, bégaya Neville.

Severus ne l'écouta pas et cherchait dans son étagère ce dont il avait besoin.

- Lorsque vous m'avez choppé, il y avait un autre élève, un Serpentard, souffla Neville. Si je sors intacte de votre salle. Des rumeurs peuvent courir autant sur votre compte que le mien. J'ai une réputation à tenir, finit-t-il par dire avant de sourire.

Le gamin n'avait pas tord, pensa Severus. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser ainsi.

- Je vais y aller.

- Attendez, lâcha Severus avant de se diriger vers son tiroir et lui tendit une potion. Elle laisse les traces physiques mais elle fait disparaitre toute douleur.

Neville la prit tout en frôlant les doigts de son professeur et il disparut.

Fin flash Back.

Par la suite, il était venu plus d'une fois voir le professeur Snape, pour d'autres potions, vu que notre très chère madamePomfresh fut remplacé par un mangemort qui ne soignait que les Serpentards. Au fils de leur rencontre, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et Neville finit par l'apprécier au point qu'il lui arrivait de rêver de celui-ci et dans ses rêves, ils ne faisaient pas que parler. Oh non, Severus était allongé sur le dos et lui, il … ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur Severus, pensa Neville en jurant.

- Ça va Neville ? demanda Ron tout en posant sa main sur le front de Neville ? Tu es tout rouge.

- Oui, Oui…

Pourquoi Weasley collait ainsi Neville ?

Oui, il avait bien dit Neville. Il ne sait pas comment et quand Londubat fut Neville mais maintenant c'était Neville.

C'est stupide mais à force de le rencontrer, il avait finit par apprécier le brun. Il s'est surpris à attendre les venues de Neville. Il était devenu une sorte de bouffée d'air l'année dernière dans cette année sombre où la guerre faisait rage. C'est la toute première personne avait qui il se sentait bien depuis la mort de sa douce Lily. Il lui avait même parlé de son enfance, de Lily ….Il vit Ron poser sa main sur le front de Neville.

Il serra les poings. Mais calme-toi, se dit-il tout en regardant la scène. Ce n'est qu'un de tes élèves. Pourquoi était-il si possessif ?

C'est parce que Neville était devenu son ami comme Lily. Il savait qu'il pouvait être très possessif avec ses amis mais jamais, il avait sentit cette colère quand quelqu'un touchait Lily même quand Potter le père la courtisait.

Il secoua la tête avant de commencer à manger. Il avait vraiment d'étrange penser, se dit-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Corriger par Pikliaz**

Chapitre 3.

Blaise se rendait à son cours de potion. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir Weasley sortir de cette putain baignoire. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient tout le long de son corps et disparaitre sur…Blaise secoua la tête. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour avoir des images érotiques sur Weasley. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de cours, il vit que son roux était seul à une des tables.

- Draco...

- Mmmm..?

- Je me mets avec Weasley.

Avant que Draco puisse répondre, Il prit place à cotée de Ron.

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit Ron tout en jetant un regard à Neville et Harry qui s'étaient assis à deux tables de lui.

Allez courage, se dit-il. Je dois être un séducteur…

Ron lui adressa un sourire provocant et ses mains se posèrent sur les genoux de Blaise. Il avait l'air un peu emprunté, voire nerveux - coupable ?

Blaise observait Ron. Il n'avait pas seulement changé de look ; il semblait aussi plus sûr de lui, plus audacieux. Quelle que fût la cause de cette transformation, il aimait ça. Un homme sûr de ses attraits et de son pouvoir de séduction.

Le professeur entra lorsqu'il vit Blaise et Ron assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Il souleva un de ses sourcils et il sourit.

- Je vois que certains de vos camarades ont eu une très bonne idée. Je vais vous mélanger. Potter avec Malefoy, Parkinson avec Boot….

Draco foudroyant Blaise du regard. A cause de lui, il allait se taper deux heures de cours avec Potter. Il ne bougea de sa place. Ce n'est pas à lui de bouger. Un Malefoy ne se déplace pas, on vient à lui, pensa-t-il tout boudant.

- Arrête de tirer cette tête Malefoy, siffla Harry. Moi aussi cela ne me plait pas mais on doit travailler ensemble alors arrête de tirer la gueule.

- Sache Potter que je n'ai pas une gueule, répondit Draco tout en faisant face à Harry qui faisait une tête plus que lui et …

Depuis quand Potter était devenu si grand, se dit-il troublé.

- Je m'excuse ton adorable et mignon visage, le coupa Harry en souriant tout en levant les mains au ciel.

Draco entendit Blaise et Pansy rire discrètement.

- Un Malefoy n'est pas mignon, siffla Draco tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. On a du charisme, de la classe, du style mais on n'est pas mignon.

- Tu es encore plus MIGNION quand tu rougis de colère, répondit Harry tout en touchant d'un de ses doigts la joue droite de Draco.

Draco allait saisir sa baguette pour faire regretter son geste à Harry mais celui-ci lui arracha la baguette des mains.

- Monsieur Potter, moins 20 points pour votre maison et rendez sa baguette à Monsieur Malefoy.

Draco prit sa baguette tout en regardant Harry froidement.

- Tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme cela, lança Harry tout en déballant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers l'étagère pour prendre les ingrédients de leur potion.

- Et pourquoi ? Je te fais peur…

- Non, tu m'inspires beaucoup de chose mais vraiment pas de la peur, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et se rentre vers l'armoire où se trouver les ingrédients.

Draco se figea. Mais à quoi jouait Potter, se dit tout en plaçant une de ses mains sur l'oreille où Harry avait murmuré ces mots.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer tandis que Ron marchait, pour prendre les ingrédients pour leur potion, tête haute, épaules redressées. Ses hanches se balançaient avec grâce, telle une invitation à le suivre.

Ron se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de gaieté en interceptant son regard.

Oh, oui ! Il approuvait définitivement le changement. Beauté fatale avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de fascinant.

En même temps, sa métamorphose était si rapide et si complète qu'il se devait de rester prudent.

Observant les autres élèves. Draco tenait d'une main son oreille. Il avait l'air perdu. Pansy était en pleine discussion avec son binôme. Son professeur était en pleine discussion avec Neville.

Son attention se reporta sur Ron qui discutait avec Potter.

-Je demande simplement de ne pas te diriger vers la table de Ron et d'Harry, murmura Neville à Severus.

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter ?

-Je pourrai faire circuler certaines photos de toi. Je suis sûr que les élèves adoreraient voir le charmant professeur de potion moitié nue avec une bouteille à la main.

-C'était lors de la fête de notre victoire. Tu m'avais dit que tu les avais tous détruit, siffla Severus tout en le foudroyant Neville du regard.

Neville n'avait pas pu détruire la seule photo où Severus était à moitié nu. Il ne portait que son pantalon noir qui était déboutonné. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage. C'était un appel à la débauche. Il n'avait pas pu. Il l'avait gardé pour les nuits où il se sentait très seul.

-J'accepte mais à deux conditions. Tu détruis cette photo et tu me dis la raison de cette étrange requête.

-Promis, promit Neville en souriant.

Severus allait partir mais avant cela, il lui murmura :

-Fait attention à ta potion.

-évite de nous retirer des points pour rien, répondit Neville en souriant. Ce qui fit sourire Severus.

Neville sourit. Depuis qu'il côtoyait Severus son niveau de potion s'était amélioré bien sûr pas au point de ne pas rater une ou deux potions mais il ne faisait plus exploser ses chaudrons. C'était déjà ça.

- A quoi tu joues avec Malefoy ?, demanda Ron à Harry.

- Je suis ton idée, répondit Harry avant de lui jeter un clin d'œil et de disparaitre.

Il devait avoir une discussion avec son meilleur ami. Il lui cachait quelque chose…

Mais pour l'instant son premier problème : Comment allait-il le séduire s'il ne parvenait pas à captiver son attention ? Blaise regardait avec intérêt la table d'Harry et de Malefoy.

Il appela William à la rescousse. Il allait se comporter comme le personnage qu'il avait créé dans son livre. Se penchant un peu en avant, il fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Blaise.

Enfin, il le regardait ! Ses yeux noirs avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, trahissant son désir et sa fascination. Ron le vit le déshabiller du regard et s'attarder longuement sur son cou. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut et il lui rendit son sourire avec assurance.

Savourant le contact de ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Ron se sentait étonnamment bien dans sa peau. Peut-être bien que l'habit faisait le moine, finalement… il avait troqué ses vieux vêtements pour des neufs et coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. Ron avait eu du mal à se reconnaître dans le miroir.

Blaise, qui le dévorait des yeux, semblait partager son avis.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

- Tu en doutes, Beauté fatale ?, murmura Blaise d'un sourire sensuel.

- Il vous reste 30 minutes pour finir cette potion !, cria le professeur de Potion.

Blaise se mit à la tâche tant celui-ci était doué en potion tant que lui était une calamité.

Le vieux dicton avait raison : les contraires s'attirent, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Pourvu que ce soit aussi vrai au lit !

- Parle-moi un peu de toi, Weasley, déclara Blaise avec un sourire hyper sensuel.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout.

Il plissa les yeux et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cette année était spéciale. Il voulait la vivre libre de tout, sans remords ni regrets. Rien de personnel, aucune attache, que du plaisir. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se poser de questions à la fin de cette année.

- Quel intérêt ?

Une ombre passagère assombrit le regard de Blaise

- Je suppose que je devrai me contenter de ce que disent les rumeurs.

Ron ne voulait pas savoir ce que disaient les rumeurs même s'il avait déjà entendu certaines conversations. Il était un ami à Harry car celui-ci était le survivant. Qu'il enviait la gloire de celui-ci. Que sa famille n'était pas riche…

- Je fais un mètre soixante-cinq et j'adore manger.

- Fascinant, commenta-t-il sur un ton qui signifiait le contraire. J'aimerais plutôt savoir si tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment, si tu as quelque chose de prévu pour demain et si tu dormais nu.

- Dans l'ordre : non. Pas encore. Et je ne te le dirai pas.

- Ça te dirait d'essayer quelque chose de vraiment nouveau ?, proposa Blaise d'un air de défi.

Médusé, Ron lui lança un nouveau coup d'œil. Etait-il si transparent que ça ? Finalement, le séduire se révélait un jeu d'enfant.

- Je suis pour les aventures qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Tu as une idée ?

Ron avait déjà trouvé l'amant idéal. Aucun homme ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet. Quand il s'approchait, il en avait la chair de poule.

Un peu comme là…

- Je connais un resto sympa murmura-t-on tout contre son oreille. Tant la nourriture est délicieuse tant que la chambre est charmante.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, et il pivota sur son tabouret. Oh, Dieu, qu'il était beau !

La tension sexuelle aiguisait ses traits et intensifiait son regard. Quant à son sourire sensuel, il était simplement irrésistible. Si Ron s'était écouté, il l'aurait embrassé, comme ça, sans un mot.

Tendant la main, il caressa la chemise de Blaise.

Blaise se tenait si près qu'il sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps. A moins que ce ne fût la flamme de son propre désir qui l'embrasait ainsi entre les cuisses.

-Intéressant…

Blaise se retourna vers son chaudron. Il continua la potion qui était sûrement réussite vu la belle couleur qu'il vit.

- Alors, reprit-il avec un air entendu.

- Je ne sais pas. Harry m'a branchée avec des types fascinants… Je vais avoir du mal à choisir.

- Vraiment ? Et quels sont tes critères de sélection ? Je pourrais quand même tenter ma chance, on ne sait jamais.

Blaise frôla la jambe de Ron contre la sienne. Le bref contact lui brouilla les sens.

- Voyons… Ah oui. Je suis censée trouver un mec sexy, viril, cultivé, brillant, romantique et sensible.

- Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire ? Viril _et_ sensible ?

Ron éclata de rire devant l'aspect ridicule de sa liste.

- C'est vrai !

Ron ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'entrejambe de Blaise lorsqu'il s'était adossé à la chaise. Oh là ! Détournant les yeux, il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Ron reprit son souffle, empli d'une douce sensation de plaisir. L'intensité de son regard… et cette protubérance dans son pantalon. Blaise le désirait, c'était évident. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, le sentait au contact de sa peau.

- Je veux faire l'amour sans réfléchir. Je veux que ce soit torride. Que ce soit fou. Et que ce soit avec toi, murmura Ron tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ron lui sourit, coquin. Visiblement, sa déclaration l'avait laissé bouche bée, mais il se reprit vite. Il le devinait à la fois surpris et intrigué.

Ron se plaça devant et prit la louche pour tourner la potion. Blaise sourit et mit une de ses mains sur la taille de Ron. Ron aimait sentir cette main sur lui -déterminée…-. Les siennes, en revanche, tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Blaise se colla à lui. Ron s'avança tout contre lui, frottant ses fesses sur le bouton de la braguette de Blaise.

Ron le désirait. Maintenant. Mais un peu plus d'enthousiasme de sa part n'aurait rien gâché.

Blaise gémit silencieusement.

- Apportez-moi vos potions, lança Severus tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Ron se décala et se mit face à Blaise.

- A demain devant la grande salle. J'ai hâte de goûter à ce repas et surtout voir cette fameuse chambre.

Blaise hocha la tête et il vit Ron sortir de la salle de classe.

- Monsieur Zabini, je n'attends plus que vous.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur Snape.

Blaise lui tendit la potion. Il fut étonné de voir encore Londubat sur sa chaise. Il avait sûrement une heure de colle avec Severus. Il avait été trop occupé à séduire Weasley pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Lorsque la porte de la classe fut fermée.

- Merci Severus, lâcha Neville avant de s'approcher du bureau de notre professeur.

Severus leva un sourcil.

- Alors dit-moi pourquoi je ne devais pas m'approcher de la table de Weasley et Potter. Et ne pas leur retirer des points pour leurs bavardages ?

- Tu as quand même retiré 20 points à ma maison, répliqua Neville en souriant avant de se diriger vers l'étagère où se trouve les ingrédients pour les cours de potions.

- J'ai retiré ces points avant que tu me le demandes, se justifia Severus avant de rejoindre Neville.

- Tu n'a plus « d'orties séchées », fit Neville tout en fixant l'étagère. Je t'ai dit de me dire si tu avais besoin d'ingrédient.

- Je sais. Je t'ai fait une liste, répondit Severus tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Neville. C'est moi où il a encore grandit ?, se demanda-t-il lorsqu'il s'était mis à coté de celui-ci.

- Mmmm...

- Alors ?

- Ron s'est mis en tête de faire de Zabini son amant, lui expliqua Neville avant de faire face à Severus et je crois qu'Harry à des vues sur Malefoy. Je voulais simplement leur donner un coup de pouce.

- Si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai pas enlevé des points à ta maison pour que tes amis s'envoient en l'air, siffla Severus tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Allez calme toi Severus, répondit Neville tout en fixant droit dans les yeux Severus. Tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est de désirer quelqu'un à un tel point qu'on arrive à ne rêver que de lui, de sa peau, de ses lèvres…

Severus se figea face au regard brûlant que Neville lui adressait. Depuis quand Neville pouvait avoir un tel regard, pensa-t-il. Un regard qui vous transperce, qui fait battre votre cœur à tout allure.

Neville s'approcha de Severus et lui murmura

- De rêver de le sucer, de le faire gémir sous tes caresses, l'entendre crier ton nom, de le préparer à te recevoir et le prendre…

Neville s'était collé à lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, sur ses lèvres.

Severus posa ses mains sur le torse de Neville mais celui-ci ne se poussa par pour autant.

- Est-ce que tu continues de parler de Weasley ?, demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Et si je te disais non ?

- Je te dirais que tu va être en retard pour ton cours d'histoire, répondit Severus avant de s'écarter de Neville.

Neville passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il allait allonger Severus sur son bureau et lui faire…

Non Severus n'était pas prêt à subir ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire. Il ramassa ses affaires.

- Je t'enverrai la liste, ce soir, lâcha Severus tout en vérifiant les potions des élèves et en tournant le dos à Neville. Ne voulant pas lui montrer le trouble qu'il avait crée en lui les paroles de Neville et cette soudaine proximité.

- Bien fit Neville avant de sortir.

Au moment où la porte s'était fermée derrière Neville. Severus se dirigea vers son bureau et s'écroula sur sa chaise. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Il avait vraiment l'impression que Neville parlait de lui, qu'il lui avait fait des avances. Ce n'est pas possible je suis trop vieux pour lui. De plus c'est mon élève et son ami surtout. Je…

Alors pourquoi une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que les sorciers vivaient plus longtemps que les moldus, que Neville faisait plus vieux, que ceux qui faisaient leur huitième n'étaient pas vraiment des élèves de Poudlard. Ceux-ci avaient une plus grande liberté que les autres élèves. Ils avaient des appartements privés, ils pouvaient sortir quand ils le désiraient de Poudlard vu qu'ils étaient tous majeur. De plus Neville était très désirable et…

Non, il ne devait pas laisser cette histoire aller trop loin. Pour une fois qu'il avait un ami. Il n'allait pas le perdre parce que les hormones de Neville s'étaient soudainement réveillées.

- Draco, pourquoi rougis-tu ? demanda Blaise lorsqu'il s'installa à coté de son meilleur ami mais vu le regard que lui lançait Draco. Il aurait du dire son ex-meilleur ami.

- Je ne suis pas rouge, siffla Draco avant de regarder le dos de Potter. Blaise leva un de ses sourcils mais lorsqu'il allait demander le pourquoi de se regard. Il préféra se taire vu le regard sombre que son ami lui lançait.

Flash Back.

Potter avait commencé à faire la potion en silence. Et lui était toujours aussi troublé par les paroles de celui-ci.

Draco s'était repris et avait commencé à couper les feuilles de lilas. Brusquement il avait sentit une présence sur son dos.

- Il faut les coupés plus finement, chuchota Harry avant de mettre ses mains sur celles de Draco.

- Depuis quand es-tu un expert en potion, répliqua Draco d'une voix voulue neutre. Il sentit bien le sourire d'Harry sur sa nuque.

- Tu sens la vanille.

Draco se raidit. Harry était entrain de la renifler. Il allait le repousser mais Harry se colla à lui et avait enserré ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il n'allait quand même pas crier à l'aide. C'est un Malefoy. Il avait une réputation. Il jeta un regard sur les autres élèves. Tous étaient trop occupés à faire leurs potions pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Plutôt ce que faisait Potter.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu m'inspires ?, murmura Harry avant de lui lécher l'oreille droite. Ce qui fit gémir Draco.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, jura Draco. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça

- Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour comme des fous, sans tabou.

- Comme des fous et sans tabou ?, murmura Draco les yeux écarquillés.

Draco vacilla et reprit son équilibre et contenance.

- A quoi joues-tu Potter, c'est une blague, un pari avec tes potes tarés. Je ne…

Draco ne pu continuer à parler. Harry avait commencé à lui embrasser sa nuque. Pourquoi son corps réagissait au simple baiser de Potter. Son propre corps le trahissait.

L'une des mains d'Harry se mit à se glisser sur la braguette de Draco et commença des petits mouvements. Il ouvrit sa braguette avant de continuer à la masser à travers son boxer. Il était entrain de bander et c'était Potter qui en était la cause.

Draco inclina la tête en arrière. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harry, ceux-ci avaient pris la teinte vert foncé du jade. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter continuer. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour écarter le brun au plus vite de lui sinon…

- Potter…, Gémit Draco….la potion.

Il entendit Harry jurer avant de se décoller et se retourner vers la potion.

Fin flash back.

Lorsqu'il avait rendu sa potion à son parrain. Harry lui avait souffla qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Harry ne joue pas ça avec moi, répliqua Ron tout en fixant leur professeur d'histoire.

- C'est vrai Harry. J'ai vu ta main disparaitre sous la table de potion, ajouta Neville d'un sourire coquin. Ce n'est pas là que tu allais trouver les ingrédients pour la potion qu'on devait faire.

- Dis moi que tu t'es lavé la main ?, supplia Ron tout en fixant la main d'Harry. Tu as touché la fouine. Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu la fouine ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table de son blond. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges. Putain qu'est ce qu'il est sexy lorsqu'il rougit. Depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ron sur le fait que c'était leur dernière année qu'il fallait n'avoir aucun regret et la vivre à fond. Il s'était remis en question. Il était arrivé aux constations qu'il avait déjà fait toutes les conneries qu'il pouvait à Poudlard : sortir en dehors du couvre-feu, se battre, boire, avoir des relations d'une nuit. On pouvait dire que s'il sortait de Poudlard. Il n'aurait aucun regret sauf…Draco Malefoy. Le visage du Serpentard s'était imposé dans son esprit. Des rumeurs courraient à son encontre : qu'il était un Dieu du sexe, qu'il était ouvert à toutes positions et propositions si on savait piquer son intérêt. Il refusait de quitter Poudlard sans avoir pu coucher avec le blond.

- Je me suis lavé la main

- Et…, firent Neville et Ron en même temps.

- Je suis ton idée. C'est notre dernière année. Je ne veux aucun regret. C'est tout. Avouez qu'il est trop mignon.

- Désolé je ne conçois pas dans la même phrase Malefoy et mignon.

- si tu préfères, bandant, sexy,…

- C'est bon, on va garder mignon, siffla Ron.

- A la place de t'intéresser à ce que je fais, lança Harry. Si tu nous disais ce que tu as fait avec Zabini.

Ron rougit et leur raconta son approcher et son rendez-vous.

- C'est rapide ça, constata Neville tout en souriant. Je savais que tu étais un séducteur né.

Blaise qui observait Ron. Serra les poings. Mais pourquoi Londubat ébouriffait les cheveux de Weasley ? Pourquoi il le touchait ?

Il n'était pas jaloux. Non, il ne l'était pas mais il n'aimait qu'on touche à ses proies et il ne partageait pas ses conquêtes. Mais alors pourquoi une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas ça ?

**à suivre**

**dit-moi si vous aimez ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS et aussi à ma bêta pour son travail ^^

Chapitre 4

-Ron arrête de stresser. Tu es magnifique, fit Harry tout en souriant.

Celui-ci portait jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et celle de ses yeux.

-Si je mettais mo…

-Non, firent à l'unisson ses amis.

-Ou peut-êt…

-Non

-Harry a raison. Tu es parfait. Ton vert va craquer en te voyant.

Ron rougit tout en mettant sa veste noire.

- Dîtes-moi bonne chance, dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de leur chambre.

- Bonne chance, firent ses amis.

Harry se rendit à son armoire. Il sortit une chemise noire et un jean bleu.

- Dis-moi Harry, pour qui te fais-tu aussi beau ?

Harry lui sourit avant de se rendre à la salle de bains.

-je pense avoir une simple… petite… discussion avec mon blondinet, cria Harry depuis la salle de bains.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux que lui parler parce ce que j'ai vu en cours… j'ai un doute sur ta « simple… petite… discussion »

- Et toi Neville qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry en riant.

-Serais-tu en train de changer de conversation, cria Neville pour qu'Harry l'entend depuis la salle de bains.

Neville sourit. Severus lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien l'accompagner chez l'apothicaire. Il fut soulagé, surtout qu'il avait eu peur que celui-ci prenne ses distances vu ce qu'il s'était passé hier dans la salle de cours.

- Rien d'intéressant, répondit Neville tout en mettant son tee-shirt brun foncé.

- Alors ?, demanda Harry tout en tournant autour de lui. Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Malefoy va vitre craquer, lança Neville en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je l'espère, répondit Harry avant de sortir à son tour tout en prenant son sac de sport. Il allait trouver son blond. Il savait à peu près où celui-ci passait son temps libre.

Le dîner avait été délicieux. Le resto était la fois classe et branché.

Flash Back.

Un sourire provocant sur les lèvres, Blaise attrapa une olive et la lui approcha de la bouche. Ron s'avança pour la prendre, léchant du bout de la langue la trace de saumure laissée sur ses doigts. Les yeux de Blaise étincelèrent en réponse.

Il lui servit une coupe de champagne. Quand les bulles pétillèrent sur sa langue, Ron laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin. Il lui prit la coupe des mains et posa ses lèvres à l'endroit où il avait posé les siennes. Ron le regarda faire en rougissant.

Il continua à le nourrir ainsi, bouchée après bouchée, morceau de fromage, crevette, feuilleté au crabe. Ron léchait ses doigts après chaque morceau, se délectant de ses tressaillements.

En guise de dessert, Blaise prit une fraise bien mûre et s'agenouilla devant lui. Écartant doucement ses genoux, il lui caressa la cuisse du pouce, fit glisser le fruit sur son autre cuisse et se pencha afin de lécher le sillon rouge laissé par le jus. Puis il prit le fruit entre ses lèvres et releva la tête. Ron pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il croqua le fruit, et il sentit le jus sucré couler dans sa bouche. Impossible de dire ce qui, de la fraise ou de son baiser, était le plus doux.

Blaise avait assouvi sa faim, mais pas son désir. Le souffle coupé par la puissance du manque, Ron s''adossa à son siège et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Alors, que vas-tu me servir maintenant ?

- Tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé.

Sa voix était pleine de promesses, et son regard intense le mettait silencieusement au défi. Il était parfait. Tout simplement parfait.

Il ne se doutait peut-être pas de ce qu'il lui offrait et de l'importance qu'avaient ces quelques mots. Tout à coup, le doute le saisit. En serait-il capable ? Il y avait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait…

Fin Flash Black.

Blaise lui avait demandé s'il voulait voir la décoration de la chambre. Ron sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Il savait ce qui se cachait sous cette proposition. Il avait hoché la tête.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la chambre. Il avait eu à peine le temps de voir la couleur du mur de la chambre que Blaise l'avait collé à lui. Est ce blanc ou crème ?

Tout en lui caressant le dos, Blaise prit sa nuque de la main. Ce tendre massage déclencha en lui un désir puissant, et il se mit à trembler dans ses bras. Le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule, Ron pressa son corps contre le sien. L'envie le submergea lorsqu'il sentit l'arête saillante de l'érection de Blaise contre son ventre.

Enfin, il y était. Son fantasme de la chambre d'hôtel allait bientôt se réaliser. _Oui, oui, oh oui !_

Blaise inclina la tête en arrière pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux avaient pris la teinte bleu foncé du jade. Comment pouvait-on laisser en liberté un homme comme lui ? Ses lèvres étaient pleines, charnues, sexy…

- Si tu veux changer d'a…

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Ron s'était mis à frotter son bas-ventre contre le sien, sa braguette s'accrochait à la sienne. Les bras autour de lui, Ron lui pétrit les fesses. Laissant échapper un gémissement rauque, Blaise se pencha vers lui. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent et Ron ferma les yeux. Il anticipa, plein d'impatience, la caresse de leur premier baiser. Une seconde passa, puis une éternité. L'attente était presque insupportable.

Ron rouvrit les yeux. Blaise le contemplait avec une tendresse inattendue. Ses doigts pincèrent doucement sa joue, comme s'il voulait emporter un souvenir avec lui.

- Hmm ! C'est vraiment bon, Zabini, mais tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Plus qu'il ne faut.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent enfin les siennes, la caresse fut si lente, si douce, que Ron crut défaillir. Puis sa bouche couvrit la sienne, et il comprit qu'il était perdu.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. Son tendre baiser était comme une promesse qu'on chuchote. Blaise fit courir le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de prendre possession de sa bouche.

Ron lui rendit son baiser, explorant sa bouche au parfum de cannelle sûrement du à leur dessert. Leurs langues se parlaient, se répondaient, et il sentait tout son corps renaître à ce langage.

Posant le plat de sa main au creux de ses reins, Blaise le maintint serré contre lui. Gémissant, Ron se frotta à lui. Une douce chaleur irradiait entre ses cuisses, et ses hanches commencèrent à se balancer sur un rythme vieux comme le monde. Le désir enflammait sa chair, embrasait son âme. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil.

C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Blaise l'allongea sur le lit et il se plaça entre ses cuisses.

Le monde tournait tout autour de lui. Comme si l'univers tout entier s'était réduit à cette petite chambre et à ces deux êtres qui s'y unissaient. Le souffle court, il se sentit partir. De minuscules points de lumière dansaient dans la brume qui s'était formée devant ses yeux tandis qu'une force irrésistible l'attirait vers l'obscurité. Ron essaya de faire le point sur le visage de Blaise, mais il se perdit dans le brouillard. Tout devint flou. Puis noir.

Ron glissa entre ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le torse de Blaise. Encore tout à leur baiser, Blaise eut besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Comme Ron ne réagissait pas, il vérifia qu'il respirait. Son pouls était rapide mais régulier. Il repoussa doucement les mèches folles qui s'étaient emmêlées sur son front.

Beauté fatale s'était endormie comme un bébé. Il savait que certaines personnes ne supportaient pas l'alcool mais à ce point…

Il n'allait pas profiter de son état, bien sûr, mais quand même… Il n'était qu'un homme ! Si Ron n'avait pas brusquement sombré dans le sommeil, il aurait sûrement réalisé son fantasme de faire l'amour dans une chambre d'hôtel, entre autres.

Il se releva du corps chaud de Ron. Il tourna la tête vers son entrejambe.

Je n'y crois pas, se dit-il. Il y avait sur le lit, un corps qui était tout près à le recevoir et il devait se soulager seul dans une putain de salle de bains. La dernière fois qu'il s'était masturber, il devait avoir quoi 14 ou 15 ans…

Depuis le début de leur dîner, il mourait d'envie de toucher sa peau et le faire gémir. La seule différence, c'est que, dans ses fantasmes, Weasley était réveillé.

Il devait déshabiller Weasley. Celui-ci avait sûrement sali son pantalon.

_Ouais, c'est ça. Tu as surtout envie de voir ce qui__ se cache sous ces vêtements sexy._ Ce n'est pas vrai.

_Alors pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette pour ça. _S'il bouge, je pourrais lui faire mal.

_Depuis quand un tel sort et dangereux ?_

Blaise jura et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Un genou posé sur le bord du lit, Il lui retira ses chaussures et chaussettes suivit de son pantalon. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Il voulait encore caresser sa chair ferme et sentir la chaleur de son corps sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il voulut lui retirer son tee-shirt.

C'est alors que Ron se mit à bouger, gémissant doucement, puis lança un bras au-dessus de sa tête. Toujours endormi, Ron roula sur le côté.

Il avait une vue impardonnable sur les fesses de Ron.

- Oh, Beauté fatale, tu me tues ! murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est bon je lui jette un sort pour le nettoyer. C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début.

D'accord, il n'était qu'un minable, mais il tendit quand même la main vers lui. Sa peau était douce comme du velours, fraîche comme le sable fin. Il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où sa peau prenait une teinte de miel. Lui-même sentait son sexe en érection tendre le tissu de son jean à le craquer.

Ron écarte les jambes il l'observe, sans la moindre honte. Il glisse ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de Ron et commence à décrire des petits mouvements circulaires. Il se cambre contre sa main, l'encourage…

Se rappelant ces phrases du journal intime, il le recouvrit à regret avec le dessus-de-lit et se leva, pris de remords.

Ron voulait un amant fougueux et non un type en manque. Il allait attendre que celui-ci se réveille.

Et puis, Il ferait l'amour à Ron, juré.

Mais pour son bien et celui de Ron. Il allait sortir de cette chambre.

- Déjà fatigué, Malefoy ?

Les mots lui parvinrent, presque inaudibles parmi le vacarme des battements de son cœur.

- Oh, ça va, ça fait une heure que je m'active ! , siffla Draco. Mais qu'est ce que Potter faisait dans cette salle de musculation, pensa-t-il.

Cela faisait que quelques mois que Draco se rendait chez les moldus dans cette salle de sport. Il ne voulait pas que les autres personnes apprennent qu'il venait là. Un Malefoy est parfait mais comparé à la carrure de Blaise ou de Potter. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à une fillette alors il s'était mis à la musculation.

Il replaça la barre de musculation sur son support et se redressa. Alors qu'Harry reculait d'un pas, il se leva et s'étira, exhibant ses muscles. L'admiration qu'Harry lut dans ses yeux dorés en valait largement la peine de se déplacer ici.

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause du cauchemar de Voldemort ou de la guerre. Non, il avait passé son temps à penser à Draco. Il occupait toutes ses pensées.

Attrapant sa serviette, Draco s'essuya le visage et le torse. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant qu'Harry le dévisageait, et gonfla ses muscles à son intention.

- Tu es venu pour le cours de gym ?

- Non, pour le massage de détente Shiatsu.

- Alors je te laisse, lança Draco tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Harry regardait Draco se rendre au vestiaire. Il pouvait avoir un massage ou prendre son blond dans ces vestiaires. Massage ou blond, blond ou massage. Il n'y avait pas photo. Il suivit discrètement Draco.

Dans le vestiaire, Draco retira son débardeur et son short trempé de sueur avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il se savonna énergiquement le torse, le ventre, les cuisses. Et se mit à penser à Harry.

Il aurait bien changé de place avec la masseuse. Il l'imagina nu devant lui, gémissant doucement sous ses mains. Il ferait rouler sa peau mate sous ses doigts, le malaxerait jusqu'à…. Il lui masserait les épaules, frotterait son dos, lui pétrirait les cuisses. Puis il se pencherait pour goûter sa chair tendre…

Mais à quoi je pense, jura Draco à haute voix.

- J'espère à moi, souffla Harry qui se colla au dos de Draco. Surtout vu ta réaction, ajouta-t-il avant d'enserré la verge semi réveille de Draco.

- Lâche…moi gémit Draco.

- Tais-toi, les autres personnes vont t'entendre, murmura Harry avant de commencer des longs mouvements sur la verge de Draco. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Une des mains d'Harry glissa du ventre de Draco jusqu'à atterrir sur son téton droit et il commença à le pincer légèrement assez pour faire gémir brutalement Draco.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

- Non, gémit Draco tout en mettant à plat ses mains sur la paroi de la douche.

- Menteur, Ton corps est bien plus honnête que toi…

Soudain Harry le retourna et plaqua sur le mur de la douche. Il se colla à lui. Harry le dévorait des yeux et brusquement, il l'embrassa. Voyant que Draco n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Il mordu brutalement la lèvre inférieur de son blond et lorsqu'il cria de douleur, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci.

Après quelques secondes, Draco lui répondait avec la même ardeur. Il avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et il ondulait des hanches.

Harry plaça ses mains sous les fesses de Draco pour le lever et automatiquement, instinctivement Draco noua ses jambes la taille d'Harry.

- Tu me rends fou, dit Harry d'une voix rauque tout en suçant le cou de Draco.

Draco avait perdu tout bon sens, tout raisonnement. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait Harry et qu'il adorait ses lèvres.

- J'ai envie de toi, gémit Harry tout en glissant un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de Draco.

C'est là que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Draco. Il essaya de repousser Harry mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire.

Non, il ne voulait pas, pas comme ça dans une putain de douche moldue et toute crade.

- Tu vas aimer Draco, le rassura Harry en le tournant face à la paroi tout en serrant d'une main ses deux mains. Je serai doux.

Mais Draco continuait à se battre. Il sentit un deuxième doigt. C'est là que Draco paniqua officiellement. Potter allait vraiment prendre sa virginité là dans ses douches pourries.

- Lâche-moi, dit Draco.

Il ne voulait pas, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait refusé de coucher avec ses autres petits amis. Il n'était pas près psychologiquement à le faire. C'est peut-être ce que dit une fille mais il s'en foutait. Lui, lui, le pensait.

Harry était perdu. Il y a moins de quelques secondes son blond était respectif à ses caresses et maintenant, il se battait. Mais il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait vu l'érection que son blond avait, se dit-il avait de enserrer la verge tendu de Draco.

Draco se raidit lorsqu'il sentit le sexe imposant d'Harry entre ses fesses.

- Je t'en supplie, fit Draco en larmes. Je ne suis pas prêt…

- Tu n'es pas prêt ?, demanda Harry d'une voix rauque tout en bougeant sa main le long du sexe de Draco et en parsemant de baiser la nuque de Draco.

- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ma première fois, lâcha en sanglotant Draco. Je ne veux pas, pas maintenant, pas dans des douches pourries.

Harry arrêta tout mouvement, il se figea. Première fois ?

Harry recula et fit tourner Draco face à lui.

- Tu es vierge ? demanda Harry d'une voix incrédule.

Ne voyant pas la réponse venir et voyant les larmes de Draco. Harry jura. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que toutes les nuits Draco avait un amant différent. Putain mais quel con, il faisait. Il aurait du être le premier à mettre en doutes ces rumeurs. Lui qui était depuis sa venue à Poudlard, l'objet de la plupart de ses rumeurs qui était toutes fausses.

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une merde, une grosse merde.

Harry voulait prendre Draco dans ses bras mais celui-ci le repoussa.

- Laisse-moi maintenant tu peux aller rejoindre tes potes tarés et leur dire que le grand Malefoy est puceau et que tu l'as vu pleurer !, cria Draco.

Harry s'approcha encore de Draco et le prit dans ses bras avec force. Pendent quelques secondes Draco s'était débattu mais en vain.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry d'une voix douce tout en faisant des petits cercles sur le dos de Draco pour le calmer. Je n'aurai pas du continuer quand tu me demandais d'arrêter.

Harry leva le visage de Draco à sa hauteur.

- Je ne dirais à personne ce qui s'est passé ici. Je ne dirais pas que le petit Malefoy est puceau et qu'il a pleuré.

- J'ai dis le grand Malefoy, bouda Draco tout en plaçant son visage sur le cou d'Harry

Harry rit.

- Ok je ne dirai pas que le grand Malefoy est puceau et qu'il a pleuré, se répéta Harry en riant.

Ils restèrent enlacer pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute sous la douche avant qu'Harry s'écarte de Draco tout en continuant à le tenir par la taille.

-Va prendre ta touche, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Je vais t'attendre dehors. Sur ce, Harry sortit de la douche. Laissant tout le temps à Draco pour prendre sa douche.

à suivre

AImer ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à ceux qui me laisse un petit message ^^ et ceux qui me lisent ^^**

**Merci à ma bêta pour son travail**

**PS: Dans cette histoire, j'ai tout à fait changer le caractère de Severus. Dit-moi si cela ne vous traumatise pas trop lol ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5**

Neville regarda encore une fois sa montre. Cela faisait plus de 25 minutes que Severus lui expliquait que sa réaction d'hier vis-à-vis de lui était due à son bouleversement hormonal et que tout adolescent passait par là et étant son ami, son « cher ami » avait mit un point d'or à lui expliquer le système de reproduction et des changements que son corps allaient subir

Quel con, il faisait. Lui qui avait cru qu'il passerait une journée tranquille avec Severus, où ils parleraient de tout et de rien tout en se promenant dans les rues du chemin de Traverse.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Celui-ci s'était mis à lui dessiner sur un tableau, qu'il avait fait apparaitre, le système de reproduction. Il souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

Est-ce qu'il devait lui dis que ces fameux changements, il les avait déjà eu et qu'il se réveillait tous les matins en bandant car la veille, il avait rêvé de lui ?

Mais grâce à cette fameuse discussion, il voyait où se trouvaient les obstacles principaux l'empêchant d'être avec Severus :

Le premier est que Severus le voyait comme un ami. Un trop bon ami…

Le deuxième c'est qu'il croyait que son comportement était du à ses hormones naissantes et qu'il aurait eu un tel comportement avec n'importe qui.

Il devait penser comme un serpentard s'il voulait comprendre Severus et surtout s'il voulait avoir Severus. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Tu m'écoutes ?, demanda Severus tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je t'appelle depuis deux minutes.

- Je suis désolé mais je pensais à ce que tu me disais, répondit Neville tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Si j'ai bien compris. Tu m'as appelé pour m'expliquer que je commençais à avoir envie de coucher avec des personnes et que ma réaction d'hier avec toi était due à cela.

- C'est ça, fit Severus fièrement. Tu as tout comprit.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. Que Merlin me vienne en aide, se dit-il. Plus il commençait à connaitre Severus plus il se demandait comment cet homme pouvait être l'un des espions les plus redouté pendant la guerre et le professeur le plus dure de Poudlard car quand Severus se montrait tel qu'il était c'est-à-dire quelqu'un de très naïf surtout quand le sujet le concernait de près. Neville était très honoré et heureux que celui-ci montre sa vrai image mais là il donnerait tout pour que le Severus suspicieux qui analysait tous les comportements avant d'agir soit en face de lui. Neville était sûr que ce Severus ne lui aurait pas sorti toute une analyse sur le changement que son corps va subir et de ses envies naissantes.

Il souffla. Il fallait que Severus arrête de le voir comme un simple gamin bourré d'hormones. Qu'il comprend qu'il est venu un homme avec des désires et des envies, surtout diriger vers sa personne. Il fallait qu'il casse cette image. Peut-être devait-t-il baisé avec quelqu'un devant Severus pour qu'il comprenne que le petit garçon en lui était devenu un homme depuis très longtemps.

Il avait déjà eu quelques amants l'année dernière bien avant de se rentre compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour son très cher professeur de potion. La première fois où il s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments, c'est lorsqu'il avait crié le nom de Severus lorsqu'il avait couché avec un de ses amants d'une nuit. Dieu merci que son amant était trop occupé à prendre son pied pour l'avoir entendu. Il fallait que Severus le voit comme un homme…Peut-être qu'il pourrait…oui c'est ça…cela pourrait fonctionner…

- Tu as raison, fit Neville d'une voix assurée. _Il avait une idée__. Q__ui sait cela p__ouvait fonctionner…_ Je dois me trouver quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais expérimenter mes changements hormonaux.

Neville vit le sourie de Severus disparaitre.

- Comment ça trouver quelqu'un ?

- Tu sais bien …

- Non, je ne sais pas bien…

- Me trouver une personne pour soulager mes hormones. Pour comprendre mon corps et mes besoins…

Severus aimait de moins en moins les paroles de Neville. La conversation ne devait pas finir comme ça. Neville aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il n'allait jamais rien essayer avec lui car il avait suivit simplement ses hormones et puis tout deux allait se rendre chez l'apothicaire tout en parlant des fleurs et des potions. Et non, lui dire qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un pour se soulager et comprendre ses besoins et son corps. Cette idée le déplaisait… si Neville se trouvait quelqu'un, ils ne pourraient plus passer les soirées à parler de tout et de rien. Il devrait le partager avec une autre ou un autre. Non, vraiment cette idée le déplaisait.

- Je suis sûr qu'Harry sera partant pour m'aider, lança Neville tout en souriant. _Il savai__t déjà la réaction de Severus. 1, 2, et 3._

- Potter. Je pourrais savoir comment Potter va t'aider dans ton problème d'hormone ?, Siffla Severus tout en le foudroyant du regard.

Neville savait que Severus détestait le père d'Harry et qu'il reportait cette haine féroce sur le pauvre Harry surtout que celui-ci avait le malheur d'être le portait craché de son père. Il avait bien essayé de faire changer d'avis Severus mais celui-ci restait braquet. Dire qu'on disait que les gryffondors étaient têtus…la seule chose qu'il avait pu avoir à la suite de ses longues conversations, c'était une promesse de ne plus retirer des points à sa maison injustement…

- Tu sais si je dois avoir des relations intimes avec quelqu'un, expliqua Neville avant de s'installer encore plus confortablement sur le canapé de Severus. Je préfère faire cela avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance et avec qui je suis sûr de ne rien attraper. Tu sais avec le Sida et les autres maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

- Potter n'est pas attiré par Draco ?, lâcha Severus tout en serrant les poings.

- Il n'est pas avec Draco. De plus, ce n'est que pour calmer mes hormones. Rien avoir avec l'amour.

Neville se leva du canapé.

- Si nous partions voir l'apothicaire. On ne va pas rester tout la journée à parler de ma vie sexuelle et de mes changements.

- Pourquoi Potter ?, demanda Severus tout en posant sa main sur le torse de Neville avant de le repousser sur le canapé.

- Je te l'ai dit j'ai confiance en lui. De plus, il est clean et surtout je suis sûr qu'il a de l'expérience. Je te remercie Severus sans toi, j'aurai sûrement couché avec n'importe qui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais coucher avec Potter, siffla Severus tout en levant les mains au ciel.

-Tu as dit que je devais comprendre ce que je ressentais, que mes envies étaient normales, que je devais être très prudent avec tous les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. En parlant de ça, rappelle-moi que je dois m'acheter de quoi me protéger.

Neville voulut se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie mais Severus se plaça devant lui. Neville trouvait que Severus était vraiment mignon quand il était en colère. Il se mordait les lèvres tout en serrant les poings. Neville avait vraiment envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'amener dans sa chambre pour lui faire subir les pires outrages, tous ses fantasmes.

- Non, siffla Severus avant de repousser Neville sur le canapé. Tu ne peux pas coucher avec Potter.

Le père lui avait déjà prit sa meilleure amie, le fils n'allait pas lui voler son meilleur ami. Neville était son ami et il n'allait pas le partager, surtout pas avec le fils de Potter. Severus savait que son comportement était excessif mais il n'avait le temps de l'analyser. Il fallait faire changer d'avis Neville.

- Harry est clean et j'ai confiance en lui, se répéta Neville en se forçant de ne pas faire apparaitre un sourire sur son visage. _désolé Harry, se dit-il. Severus allait sûrement se venger sur Harry plus tard._

- Tu as aussi confiance en moi et je suis clean, fit Severus tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Est ce que tu me proposes ce que je pense que tu me proposes ?

- Oui, murmura Severus tout en rougissant. J'ai aussi de l'expérience. Severus ne savait pas comment cette idée avait pu traverser son esprit mais pour l'instant c'était la meilleur qu'il avait pu avoir en si peu de temps. Sinon Neville aurait couché avec Potter ce soir même et il l'aurait perdu comme avec Lylie.

Neville était content. Il était arrivé à ses fins même si la dernière phrase de Severus lui avait déplu.

Neville se leva et fit face à Severus.

- Severus, je vais te poser une question, murmura Neville aux creux de l'oreille de Severus. Et une seule question. Il n'y aura pas de marche arrière. Veux-tu que notre relation devienne plus intime ?

- Oui, murmura Severus.

- Bien, fit Neville d'une voix rauque. Il prit brusquement la main de Severus et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il n'y a pas de marche arrière.

Se penchant vers Severus, il écarta ses lèvres avec sa langue et fouilla sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient le souffle coupé. Severus sentait son corps frissonner involontairement et le feu brûler dans son ventre. Où Neville avait appris à embrasser comme ça ? , se demanda Severus tout en profitant de se baiser.

La sensation de chaleur s'intensifia quand Neville glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Puis il descendit le long de son ventre jusqu'à ses cuisses, massant sa peau tendre avec volupté, et ses doigts aventureux s'insinuèrent sous le bas de son pantalon. Il se cambra au-devant de cette délicieuse torture et écarta les jambes, s'abandonnant à ses caresses.

Ses paupières clignèrent, mais il ne ferma pas les yeux. Neville voulait le contempler. Avec son pouce, il se mit à caresser sa verge, le poussant plus près de l'abîme. Une flamme de désir l'embrasa, ses dernières inhibitions s'envolaient.

Severus laissa échapper un gémissement sourd à mesure que le plaisir montait. Il se cambra encore, totalement offert, et mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas crier. L'élancement du désir se transforma en une vague profonde qui noya tout sur son passage. Submergé par les sensations, il crut qu'il allait mourir dans ses bras.

Si en n'ayant aucune expérience Neville pouvait le rendre aussi chaud. Qu'est ce que cela donnerait lorsqu'il aurait plus d'expérience ?

A cette pensée tout le corps de Severus frissonna d'anticipation.

Severus tendit la main vers la chemise de Neville pour le sentir contre lui sans entrave, mais Neville recula.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? J'étais si près…

Severus vit son désir frustré se refléter dans ses yeux.

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Neville tout en reprenant son souffle avec peine. Mais je ne veux pas que la première fois se passe en douceur.

Severus essaya de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas vierge…

- Non, mais c'est _notre_ première fois. Je veux que ce soit spécial. De plus, notre très cher apothicaire doit sûrement nous attendre, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire coquin. Ce soir, tu seras mien.

Le cœur battant, à la fois angoissé et plein d'espoir, Severus sortit de son appartement. Il fallait qu'il soit mieux que Potter s'il voulait garder son ami. Là, il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas partager Neville.

- Excuse-moi, je t'en prie, commença Ron, l'air piteux. J'ai tellement honte. Lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il se rappela de son orgasme et puis plus rien. Il s'était endormi.

Blaise s'adossa au mur et lui sourit gentiment.

-c'est sûrement du à l'alcool. Je ne bois pas souvent, ajouta-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Je suis vraiment désolé au sujet de ce qui s'est passé.

Blaise l'observa attentivement. Il voulait guetter sa réaction lorsqu'il lui poserait la question suivante.

- Tu es désolée pour _tout_ ce qui s'est passé ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien, rien, oublies ça.

Si Ron était désolé de s'être laissé aller dans ses bras... Il avait essayé de se comporter en gentleman -hormis le moment où il avait un peu abusé de son sommeil pour lui peloter les fesses-.

Blaise lui prit le visage dans les mains et riva son regard au sien et l'embrassa.

- Il se fait tard. Faut mieux qu'on rentre à Poudlard.

Ron se leva et il remarqua qu'il ne portait que son boxer avant de regarder Blaise tout en levant un de ses sourcils.

- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais dormir tranquillement, se justifia Blaise tout en évitant de le regarder. Ron s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaise. Il se sentit chavirer sous la tendresse de son geste. Il sourit, étonnamment heureux.

Et il le regarda s'éloigner, hypnotisé par le balancement de ses hanches moulées dans son petit boxer blanc. Il fallait mieux l'attendre en bas, se dit-il sinon il pourrait bien le prendre ici même sans aucune douceur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews et j'éspère que vous aimerez la suite ^^**

**Merci à ma bêta ^^**

**Lemon**

Chapitre 6

- Je pense qu'on devrait continuer, fit Blaise tout en marchant vers Poudlard. On s'entend assez bien… on pourrait nous offrir du bon temps…

Ron voulait une année où il avait l'intention de se débarrasser de son carcan et de ses inhibitions, mais jamais il n'aurait cru tomber sur un homme aussi excitant et intéressant.

Un homme dont il pourrait facilement tomber amoureux, s'il ne prenait pas garde mais une telle proposition ne se refuse pas.

- D'accord, Blaise. Marché conclu.

- Blaise ?, dit Blaise d'une voix étonnée tout en le fixant.

- Cela serait mieux vu qu'on serra sûrement très intime. expliqua Ron qui recevait une décharge chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Tu peux m'appeler Ron.

Blaise sourit et hocha la tête.

Ron le dévora du regard, laissant courir ses yeux sur ses larges épaules, ses bras puissants, s'arrêtant un instant sur son torse musclé et son ventre plat Ce bel homme, fort et viril, était à sa portée. Une délicieuse sensation s'empara de son ventre et se mit à lui chatouiller les cuisses.

Se rapprochant, Blaise le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, comme pour déposer sa marque sur lui. Il lui rendit son baiser sans retenue.

Un éclair de plaisir la traversa quand leurs langues s'enlacèrent et s'accouplèrent. Impatient, Blaise laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et plaqua son bassin contre son ventre. Ron se cambra vers lui, laissant parler ses pulsions sans la moindre honte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience d'un bruit qui interférait, des élèves s'approchaient d'eux. S'arrachant à regret des bras de Blaise, il ouvrit les yeux. Et rougit violemment. Une dizaine de spectateurs les encourageaient avec force, sifflements et applaudissements.

- On a de la compagnie.

- Ils sont jaloux, répliqua Blaise.

Blaise réfléchissait à un endroit dans Poudlard où il serait tranquille avec Ron tout en suivant le livre de son roux. Il voulait réaliser une partie des fantasmes de Ron. Non, il voulait réaliser tous les fantasmes de celui-ci. Soudain, il pensa à sa serre. L'année dernière, il avait découvert une petite serre abandonnée qu'il avait transformée en une sorte de petit appartement. Il pouvait réaliser un des fantasmes de Ron : faire l'amour dans une serre. C'est décidé….

S'éloignant du groupe d'élèves, ils marchèrent main dans la main. Blaise l'emmena à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard. Ron se trouva dans une petite serre où il vit un petit lit. Une vague de désir le submergea quand Blaise l'attira vers lui. Ron s'agrippa à lui, collant son corps au sien.

- Je vais réaliser ton fantasme…

A ces mots, Ron se raidit.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai deviné, s'expliqua Blaise d'une voix sensuelle. _Mais quel con, fait attention à ce que __tu dis_, jura Blaise intérieurement.

Se penchant vers lui, il écarta ses lèvres avec sa langue et fouilla sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient le souffle coupé.

Ron laissa échapper un gémissement sourd à mesure que le plaisir montait. Il se cambra encore, totalement offert, et prêt à crier son plaisir.

_Tout va bien se passer. Mieux que bien. Fantastique_.

Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, tout contre le sien. Blaise caressa lentement sa joue, l'arête de sa mâchoire, le creux de sa nuque, et explora les différentes textures de sa peau.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Blaise se pencha sur sa bouche qu'il écrasa de ses lèvres en un baiser ardent. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois, caressant, glissantes, pétrissant, malaxant. Lorsqu'il captura sa langue et l'aspira, ce fut comme s'il allumait un feu jusqu'entre ses cuisses.

Ron se sentait prêt, plus que prêt, à se lancer dans l'aventure.

Blaise lui prit la main sans le quitter des yeux et posa ses lèvres au creux de son poignet, là où la peau était la plus sensible. Son pouls battait la chamade contre sa bouche.

- Fais-moi confiance, chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait deviné son appréhension.

- Je te veux, Blaise, murmura Ron en lui caressant les cheveux. Je veux tout explorer avec toi.

_Tout ?_ Des extraits de son journal lui revinrent à la mémoire. La nuit promettait d'être torride, songea-t-il.

Ron caressait doucement sa bouche du bout des lèvres. Un deuxième baiser qui lui donnait envie de les dévorer. Doux, réservé, il taquinait son désir et, pour y répondre, il restreignait sa passion du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, Ron s'abandonna, ouvrant ses lèvres et enroulant sa langue à la sienne.

Puis Ron se leva et se tint devant lui, provocant. Sans le quitter du regard, il passa son tee-shirt et l'enleva et puis il retira son pantalon.

Au toucher, le satin du tissu devait même se confondre avec le grain de sa peau.

Oh ! Comme il désirait explorer ce corps somptueux, parcourir ces courbes veloutées et ces vallons mystérieux, découvrir de nouvelles frontières, pénétrer au cœur de son intimité, goûter à l'essence !

- Tu comptes passer la nuit à me regarder ou tu envisages de me toucher un jour ?

A ces mots chuchotés, un souffle incandescent parcourut ses veines et l'embrasa tout entier. Le désir était presque douloureux. Seul le rappel de son journal le poussa à se maîtriser.

« _Insouciant, je donne ce qui me plaît et je prends ce que je veux… L'homme que j'ai choisi fait de mon plaisir une priorité, il est là pour moi, pour me combler._ »

- Oh... Je vais te toucher, Beauté fatale. Et te goûter aussi. Montre-moi où, ma beauté.

Ron s'empourpra. Pas de doute, il était gêné, mais le désir ardent qu'il lut dans son regard le bouleversa.

- Montre-moi, insista-t-il.

Ron leva la main droite et posa ses doigts fins et élégants sur sa bouche.

- Et où, encore ?

Ron fit glisser ses doigts sur son menton, dans son cou, puis sur son bras. Avant de baisser timidement la tête.

Il fit de son mieux pour le rassurer.

- Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je ne ferai rien que tu n'aies pas envie de faire. Je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne le veux pas.

Après quelques secondes, il releva le menton. Les yeux dans les siens, l'air soudain effronté, il prit ses tétons dans ses doigts et les caressa jusqu'à ce que les petites pointes se dressent fièrement. Puis ses mains descendirent encore, parcourant son ventre jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer minuscule.

Blaise crut qu'il allait disjoncter quand les doigts de Ron se mirent à caresser ses hanches et ses cuisses galbées. Puis, descendant doucement vers son entrejambe.

- Viens là !, ordonna-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Ron s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux en riant. Un rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il lui retira son boxer, et se transforma en un gémissement sauvage lorsqu'il prit un de ses tétons en bouche. Ron laissa échapper un petit râle sourd.

Faisant courir ses mains le long de ses bras, Blaise emprisonna ses poignets d'une main ferme et les tint derrière son dos. Puis il la tira légèrement en arrière. Et instinctivement, Il se frotta contre son entrejambe.

- Hmm…

- Enlève ta chemise, Blaise… Je veux te sentir contre moi.

Lâchant ses poignets, il arracha sa chemise, sans se soucier des boutons qui s'éparpillèrent sur le lit. Ron le caressait du bout des doigts, ses ongles se frayant un chemin parmi les courtes boucles brunes sur son torse.

Il sentait sa respiration s'arrêter, recommencer, s'affoler. Lorsqu'il se débarrassa enfin des manches qui emprisonnaient ses bras, Ron mordilla le lobe de son oreille, l'électrisant encore. Il le prit dans ses bras et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue s'introduisant en lui. Emmêlant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Ron l'attira plus près et l'embrassa plus profondément, tandis qu'il laissait glisser ses mains sur ses reins et ses magnifiques fesses. Ron posa la main sur l'érection qui gonflait son pantalon et pressa doucement dessus.

Ron s'allongea sur le lit et l'attendit.

Un sentiment inconnu de possessivité le prit à la gorge. Momentanément incapable de proférer le moindre son, Blaise s'assit près de lui sur le bord du lit. Ron vint s'agenouiller devant lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je te veux, Beauté fatale. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

A ces mots, Ron cligna des paupières et le fixa, comme s'il cherchait une réponse. Blaise n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus surpris par son lapsus.

- Donne-toi à moi, Ron, et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras jamais.

Blaise embrassa doucement ses tempes, ses joues, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Tenant sa nuque dans une main, il reprit le chemin de son cou, caressant ses courbes.

- Déshabille-toi, lui murmura Ron à l'oreille.

Blaise se releva lentement et enleva ses vêtements un à un tout en observant sa réaction. Son caleçon glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il l'enjamba, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, tandis que Ron le regardait faire avec fascination.

La lueur de gaieté que Ron avait dans le regard se mua en demande. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers lui, gémissant, il sentit les muscles de son ventre se contracter en anticipant le contact de sa peau contre sa chair tendue. Il s'approcha et laissa échapper un petit hoquet quand Ron enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe. Il le tenait juste assez fermement pour qu'il sente battre son pouls contre la paume de sa main.

Ses doigts parcoururent sa verge tendue jusqu'au creux de ses jambes, là où sa peau était la plus réceptive. Partout où ils passaient, ils laissaient un sillon de feu, et il se mit à trembler, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

Ron le caressait, de plus en plus sûr de lui, de plus en plus audacieux, fière de pouvoir l'amener aussi près de l'abîme.

Ron se laissa glisser par terre et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Il tressaillit. Des fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa lèvre supérieure. Il se pencha vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, l'œil pétillant de malice, et, tirant la langue, lécha le bout de son sexe d'un petit coup rapide.

Blaise retint son souffle et se cambra, lui offrant sa verge. Mais il lui sourit d'un air espiègle et s'éloigna hors de sa portée. Puis il recommença, encore et encore, l'agaçant de ses petits coups de langue, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

- Est-ce que je dois t'attacher pour que tu arrêtes de gigoter ?, dit Ron, faussement sévère.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

Il le prit tout entier dans sa bouche. Blaise tressaillit et rejeta la tête en arrière, les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Ron. Lorsqu'il laissa échapper des petits râles satisfaits du fond de sa gorge, il crut qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle.

Blaise ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Cette nuit était la _sienne_, il était là pour _le_ combler. S'arrachant à l'insoutenable caresse de sa bouche, il le saisit par la taille puis l'allongea sur le lit.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Son cœur battait la chamade contre le sien, et ses courbes douces et fermes épousaient parfaitement les siennes. Tout à coup, il se sentit envahi par un sentiment de perfection. Un peu comme pendant l'orage, durant cette seconde d'attente qui précède l'éclair, il avait l'impression de pouvoir anticiper la violence du choc.

Il avait toujours gardé le contrôle -question de vie ou de mort-. Mais avec Ron, c'était différent. _Il_ était différent. Il voulait faire partie de sa vie. Devenir sien, et que Ron s'offre à lui en retour. Il se sentait dépassé par la puissance de ses émotions.

Bon sang ! Il était en train de tomber amoureux…

Blaise déposa un chapelet de baisers le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à la naissance de son cou et une pulsion de désir la traversa de part en part. Avançant ses hanches au-devant des siennes, Ron laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi excité, aussi prêt. S'il ne le pénétrait pas, et vite, il allait… il allait le mordre !

Fou de désir, il se frotta contre lui et l'agrippa par les épaules. Il aurait voulu être encore plus près. Il le voulait en lui. L'attente était en train de lui faire perdre la raison.

Ron enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et mordit l'os de sa clavicule.

- Aïe !, gémit-il.

- Touche-moi, goûte-moi, prends-moi... Tout de suite !

Ron emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et lui indiqua la direction à prendre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Sa bouche partit à l'assaut de son corps, entama une lente descente le long de son ventre. A chaque caresse, Ron découvrait une nouvelle zone érogène.

Après avoir mordillé la peau tendre autour de son nombril, il atteignit l'orée de sa toison. Il huma l'odeur de son intimité, et prit en bouche le sexe tendu de Ron tout en faisant glisser un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de celui-ci.

Prenant une longue inspiration, il força tous ses muscles à se détendre, puis s'abandonna aux assauts de sa langue.

Etourdi par les sensations, il commença à onduler des hanches au rythme de ses caresses et il ne sentit pas le deuxième ni le troisième doigt entrant en lui.

- Oh, oui…

Ron se raidit sous l'effet du plaisir. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Blaise, maintenant sa tête en place. Lorsqu'il le pénétra une vague de feu embrasa en lui et un délicieux fourmillement prit possession de son ventre.

Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation, mais jamais avec un homme. La joie lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux tandis que Blaise l'entraînait toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, jusqu'au point culminant de son plaisir. Ron ne pensait plus à rien, il n'était plus que sensations. Et son corps frissonna sous la violence d'un orgasme tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, suivit de Blaise.

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Blaise le dévisageait, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres humides.

- Waouh !, dit Ron en reprenant son souffle avec peine. C'était… waouh !

- Et ce n'est qu'un début, Beauté fatale.

Son ton était empreint d'une arrogance toute virile, comme s'il venait juste de conquérir l'Everest. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Feignant le détachement, il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça… C'est impossible.

- Tu me mets au défi ?

Il plongea vers lui pour un baiser ardent et passionné. Un désir nouveau s'insinua en lui. A sa stupéfaction, ce premier orgasme n'avait fait qu'exacerber son désir. Il se mit à le chatouiller et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, le renversa sur le dos et le chevaucha.

Il commençait vraiment à tomber amoureux de Ron.

a suivre

avis ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à ma béta ^^**

Chapitre 7

Neville adorait vraiment être avec Severus. Il se sentait tranquille et serein. Il était très heureux de partager la même passion pour les plantes que lui sauf que lui, il détestait les potions mais il adorait entendre Severus lui parler de ses dernières trouvailles. Chaque fois que Severus parlait de ses potions, ses yeux étaient pétillants et un magnifique sourire ornait son visage.

Justement, il y a quelques jours, il avait montré à Severus une de ses plantes qu'il avait créées par croisement. Celle-ci était utilisée pour les potions de fertilités. Severus avait été fou de joie de faire des expériences avec sa nouvelle plante. Voir les effets sur la potion de fertilité etc.…

Tant que Severus était heureux, il était heureux et c'est ce qu'il contait pour lui.

- Je pense peut-être changer le dosage vu que ta plante est assez puissante, lui expliqua Severus d'une voix sérieuse. Je pourrais aussi…

- Severus, lui coupa Neville d'une voix douce. On est arrivé devant ton appartement.

Severus rougit. Dire qu'il avait parlé tout le long de ses expériences et de ses recherches.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai du t'ennuyer avec mes explications et…

- Non, je te rassure si cela était le cas, je te l'aurai dit et tu m'aurais encore répété que je ne comprendrai rien à l'art des potions et aussi tu m'aurais insulté de stupide Gryffondor.

Severus rit tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Neville le connaissait trop bien et il adorait ça. Etre avec une personne qui pouvait savoir d'un regard si on allait bien ou non. Neville plaça une des mèches de Severus derrière son oreille. Il se rapprocha de lui. Il posa son front sur celui de notre très cher professeur de potion.

- Je vais rentrer, souffla Neville tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas jouer ainsi avec Severus. Il avait été réparti chez les rouges et cela avait bien une raison. Son honnêteté le tuerait.

- Mais on devait…, répondit Severus en rougissant. Tu avais dit que… ce soir…

- Je ne peux pas, fit Neville avant de se retourner. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Demain matin, je t'apporterai les plantes que tu as besoin pour ton cours de demain après-midi.

Severus sentit la colère monté en lui. Il prit sa baguette et pétrifia Neville avant de l'amener dans sa chambre. Il se fou des plantes qu'il avait besoin pour son cours. Il déshabilla Neville avec rage et colère avant de se déshabiller. Il n'allait pas laisser Potter lui voler son Neville. Il était à lui et pas question de le partager.

- Te voilà maintenant à ma merci et je ne te laisserai pas à Potter.

Severus caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur des avant-bras de Neville puis dessina un chemin dans son cou, sur ses épaules, effleurant ses muscles saillants. Biceps, abdominaux, pectoraux…

Le professeur le sentait tendu sous lui, retenant son énergie -pour l'instant-. Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans ses yeux bruns, il y lut un mélange de tendresse et de défi. Severus aimait les petits plis qui marquaient le coin de ses yeux quand il lui souriait, la chaleur de son regard tandis qu'il l'observait.

Neville le regarda faire, sans bouger. Effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser, Severus titilla sa bouche de sa langue. Il avait un léger goût de cannelle.

Severus lui lécha le cou puis souffla doucement sur les sillons humides. Neville frissonna mais resta immobile. De même qu'il ne bougea pas lorsque Severus se frotta contre son torse recouvert d'un léger voile de sueur.

Pourtant, tous ses muscles se tendaient, Severus le sentait, et il laissa échapper un son rauque. La chaleur que dégageaient leurs deux corps aurait pu enflammer les draps. Severus annula le sort qu'il avait jeté.

Sans relâcher son étreinte, Severus descendit sur lui et l'observa tandis qu'il frottait son sexe sur son ventre. Il se cambra vers lui.

Frémissant, Severus se frotta sur toute sa longueur, allant et venant de façon à prolonger encore cette délicieuse sensation. Sous lui, Neville vibrait de tout son être, laissant échapper de petits râles.

- Pitié…

C'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Neville était à sa merci. Severus lécha ses doigts avant de commencer à se préparer à recevoir Neville en lui et lorsqu'il fut près à prendre le sexe tendu de Neville. Celui-ci le repoussa en douceur.

- Attends...

- Severus. Je ne suis pas un gamin bourré d'hormone. Je te veux. Je te veux vraiment. Je te vois plus qu'un simple ami. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je t'aime.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Je …

- Mais c'est le cas et je refuse de coucher avec toi dans ses circonstances. Je ne veux pas que tu te donnes à moi parce que tu as peur que je le fasse avec Harry. Je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu en as envie, que tu le désire et que tu m'aimes.

Severus frissonna sous le regard sincère et enflammé de Neville.

- Tu sais Lily m'avait aussi dit qu'elle voulait faire l'amour avec Potter. Mais Jamais, je ne me serai proposé pour le remplacer. Je l'aimais vraiment mais pas comme toi. Lorsque je vois une autre personne être proche de toi. Je sentais bien que mon comportement est trop excessif pour un simple ami. Je suis trop vieux pour toi et puis tu es mon élève…

Neville sourit. Bon Severus ne lui disait pas clairement qu'il aimait mais c'était un bon début. Les paroles de Severus étaient assez proches d'une déclaration d'amour et Neville s'en contentera pour l'instant. Le temps d'entendre le fameux : je t'aime.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on continue ce qu'on a commencé ?

- Oui, murmura Severus tout en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Neville allongea Severus sur le dos et s'installa entre les jambes de celui-ci. Il glissa lentement dans Severus.

Severus lâcha un cri de plaisir. Allongé sur lui, Neville se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière sur un rythme lent et sensuel. Puis, attrapant ses genoux, il les écarta et le pénétra plus profondément. Il l'écrasait de tout son poids, fourrageant entre ses cuisses, la base de son sexe frottant contre son entrejambe en feu.

- Ouvre les yeux, Severus.

Alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes, Severus leva les yeux vers lui. Il vu tout le désire et l'amour que Neville lui portait.

Bientôt, Severus reconnut la sensation presque douloureuse qui montait du plus profond de son être. Lui aussi avait dû la sentir, parce qu'il accéléra le rythme, intensifiant le délicieux frottement. Libéré, fou de désir, il se révéla sous ses coups de boutoir, déchaînant sa passion jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir retenir la vague de plaisir.

Severus s'agrippa alors à son dos couvert de sueur et s'arc-bouta pour mieux se laisser emporter.

- Encore !, cria-t-il.

- Tout ce que j'ai… Aaaaah !

Son cri, poussé d'une voix méconnaissable, ressemblait au rugissement d'une bête sauvage, au grognement d'un être primitif.

L'orgasme le submergea. Ses muscles se contractèrent autour du sexe de Neville, et un souffle brûlant le parcourut, entraînant un déferlement de spasmes dans tout son corps.

Les yeux clos, Neville accéléra le rythme, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément, et un râle triomphant s'échappa de sa gorge au moment où il s'abandonna au plaisir.

Severus reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Le souffle court, Neville reposait sur lui -en lui-. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Tu es à moi Severus, dit Neville avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Qui était cet homme dans les bras duquel il s'était abandonnée, corps et âme ? Ron observa Blaise qui dormait à son côté. Une ombre passa sur son visage et ses traits se durcirent, avant de se relâcher. Il venait de faire l'amour avec un inconnu même s'il connaissait Blaise de vue, celui restait un parfait inconnu.

Il ne savait rien de lui et ne le reverrait sans doute jamais, songea-t-il avec amertume. Blaise ne couche pas deux fois avec la même personne. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était venu chercher ? Alors, pourquoi ce sentiment de vide, de tristesse ?

Se levant doucement, Ron ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés par terre. Il enfila son boxer, son jean et son tee-shirt, Puis il se faufila dans le couloir, ses chaussures à la main. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Harry et Neville n'étaient pas là. Il alla dans la salle de bains afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir était toute chiffonnée. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Pourtant, son visage paraissait reposé, détendu. Et un petit sourire béat persistait sur ses lèvres.

Blaise se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il avait l'habitude, mais le sentiment d'abandon qui étreignait sa poitrine était, lui, tout à fait nouveau.

Le lit vide était froid, et il roula sur le côté. Attrapant l'oreiller, il le serra contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans la taie imprégnée d'une odeur de calendula.

_Un vrai môme devant son premier amour..._

Il resta là, empli d'un sentiment de joie, à l'attendre. Il l'attendit, encore et encore. Avant de partir à sa recherche… Il fronça les sourcils. _Où était-il passé ?_

_Pourquoi était-il parti ?_

Il s'habilla à son tour et entra dans sa chambre. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir Draco dans son lit. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain.

Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il se sentait déçu, rejeté. Il avait fait de son mieux pour recréer ses fantasmes et rendre leur nuit _spéciale_. Et lui, il s'était levé et l'avait quitté au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans même un petit mot ou un baiser d'adieu.

Le jeu de la séduction l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Comment aurait-il pu offrir à un homme son premier orgasme et partager avec lui l'expérience sexuelle la plus intense qu'il ait jamais vécue, sans tomber amoureux ?

Sauf que lui, il s'était sauvé. Sauvé !

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Après tout, Ron lui avait annoncé la couleur dès le début. Mais, bon sang, personne ne l'avait jamais quitté comme ça après l'amour !

Il ferma le robinet d'un geste rageur, sortit de la salle de bains sans prendre la peine de se sécher et, tout dégoulinant, décrocha le téléphone.

Draco était plié en deux, mort de rire.

Flash back

Dans la douche, Harry s'était écarté de lui et lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait dehors. Il était resté plus d'une heure dans cette douche. Il avait vraiment l'impression que Potter ne serait pas là. C'est ce qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de musculation. Il n'avait pas vu Harry. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Putain, reprend-toi, se dit-il. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

Brusquement quelqu'un lui agripper le bras. Il était prêt à se défendre mais il reconnut les yeux verts d'Harry.

- Où étais-tu?, demanda Draco en le foudroyant des yeux.

- Je suis allé pisser, se justifia Harry en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et tenant son sacs de sport dans l'autre main.

Draco se tourna et sourit. Il l'avait attendu.

- Dis Draco as tu du temps à perdre ? Je connais un endroit cool.

- Mmm

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Harry le prit la main et transplana.

- Mais t'es fou, cria Draco. On aurait pu se faire voir. De plus, on ne transplane pas les gens sans leur accord. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es le Survivant qu'il faut tout te permettre.

- C'est bon t'es calmé ?

- Oui...

- Bien.

Harry lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans un arbre. A l'intérieur de cet arbre. Il y avait une petite maison. Harry alluma un feu dans la cheminé et lui, répara le canapé devant la cheminé.

- J'ai acheté des provisions. On va se faire un petit pique nique devant la cheminée.

Fin flash

- Tu croyais vraiment que c'était moi le prince héritier de Salazard serpentard. Et tu t'es transformé en Crabe. Putain, tu me tues Harry.

- Redit-le.

- Dire quoi ?

- Mon prénom.

Draco rougit tout en évitant de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry fit semblant de bailler tout en s'étirant et il plaça sa main droite sur les épaules de Draco.

Draco se raidit. C'était lui ou Harry utilisait la vielle technique du bâillement pour le rapprocher de lui. Et il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air gêné et il fixait le feu de la cheminé avec intérêt.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y

-Pourquoi laisses-tu toutes ses rumeurs sur ton compte ? Je veux dire. Tu es un Malefoy et…

Draco le coupa.

-Le mait-Voldemort voulait des héritiers. Il s'était mis en tête de marier les sang pur entre eux. Lorsqu'on choisit un gendre. On le prend riche et de bonne moralité. Je ne voulais pas me marier alors j'ai demandé à mon petit ami du moment de faire circuler ses rumeurs et grâce à cela, aucune famille n'a voulu que je me marie avec leurs filles ou fils. Même maintenant, je suis tranquille.

-Mais les autres qui disent…

-Je sais ce que disent les autres. Je m'occupe d'eux à ma manière. Draco sourit.

Harry sourit en retour quand Draco avait se sourire. Cela voulait dire que ces personnes avaient sûrement du souffrir.

- Tu veux que je te raconte d'autres ?, demanda Harry tout en souriant.

Draco hocha la tête et lentement il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il commençait à apprécier ce Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à ma béta Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

Chapitre 8

Blaise avait été étonné de toujours voir le lit de Draco vide. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait demandé aux autres Serpentards s'ils avaient vu Draco mais personnes n'avaient vu Draco. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu au petit déjeuné il avait recherché du regard Ron mais aucun signe de son rouge ni de ses amis. Il ne restait plus qu'à le coincer au cours de métamorphose. Au moment où il se rendit en cours, il fut heureux de voir que la place à coté de Ron était libre. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec son rouge.

- Bonjour, Beauté fatale.

- Bonjour, Blaise

Ron semblait prudent, presque froid.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant de te lever ? J'avais prévu de commencer la journée en te faisant l'amour.

Ron parut hésiter avant de répondre.

- Je croyais que c'était terminé. C'est-à-dire… je croyais qu'on avait eu notre nuit torride…

Ron s'interrompit, et Blaise ressentit le silence qui suivit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Était-ce donc ce que ressentaient ses amants le lendemain matin, de la gêne ?

- Rien n'est fini, Beauté fatale, loin de là.

- C'est vrai. La nuit dernière était fantastique. Mais Ce n'est qu'un interlude avant de reprendre le cours de nos vies.

Blaise aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait accepter qu'ils en restent là.

- Accorde-moi le reste de la semaine avec toi.

- Blaise…

- Je veux une véritable aventure, avec tout ce que ça implique en termes de flirt et d'intimité.

- Pourquoi se lancer dans quelque chose qui ne durera que quelques jours ?

Bonne question. Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de la population mâle aurait applaudi à sa vision du sexe pour le sexe, sans remords ni regrets. Il était vraiment stupide. C'est lui qui était chez les Serpentards et c'est un Gryffondor qui lui disait cela. Le monde à l'envers.

Il ferma les paupières et en appela à ce qu'il ressentait.

- Il y a quelque chose de magique entre nous. Pas la peine de le nier, surtout après la nuit dernière. Explorons-le et voyons où ça nous mène.

Ron mit un moment avant de répondre, à tel point que Blaise se prépara à un refus. Finalement, il soupira.

- D'accord, Blaise, je suis tout à toi. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Blaise pensa au carnet. Il avait eu l'intention de le lui rendre la nuit dernière ou au réveil, mais maintenant, il voulait le relire d'un bout à l'autre. Il fallait qu'il comprenne le fonctionnement intime de Ron.

Afin de lui prouver que la réalité dépassait toujours la fiction. En mieux.

Soudain il entendit les bruits de pas de courses et il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de la classe. Il vit Draco à bout de souffle accompagné de Potter et de Londubat.

Mais où était passé Draco ? Et Pourquoi était-il avec Potter ?

On voyant les regards qu'il jetait à Potter. Il se doutait bien de la réponse. Il sourit.

Flash black

Draco s'était réveillé près d'Harry, plutôt sur Harry. Il avait dormit allongé sur Harry. Le torse musclé d'Harry avait été son oreiller. Au moment où il avait essayé de se lever les bras de celui-ci l'avait enlacé.

- Potter.

- Mmm...

- Lâche-moi.

- Mmm...

Il avait essayé de se dégager mais ce con de Gryffondor était bien plus fort que lui.

- On va être en retard à notre cours de métamorphose. On va avoir des problèmes.

- Non, tu vas avoir des problèmes. Moi, je dirais que j'ai eu des cauchemars tout la nuit et le professeur McGonagall me fera un mot et si je suis assez bon. Elle me donnera toute la journée.

- Putain, t'aurais du être chez les Serpentards, lâcha Draco les yeux écarquillés.

- Je sais. Le chapeau avait beaucoup hésité entre ta maison et les rouges, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Moi j'aurai des problèmes, cria Draco tout en essayant de se dégager encore une fois.

- Je veux bien te libérer à quelques conditions, fit Harry en souriant tout en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux.

- Lesquels ?

- De un, tu m'appelles Harry. Après la nuit qu'on a passée. On peut se le permettre.

Draco rougit. Il n'avait rien fait que dormir sur Pot... Harry. Il hocha la tête.

- De deux, je veux que tu acceptes de diner avec moi un autre soir.

Il hocha encore la tête.

- De trois...

- T'en a encore combien ? Siffla Draco à bout de nerfs. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Surtout que c'était le matin et les matins, il avait une érection. Merde comme tout mec. On dirait que cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Peut-être qu'il ne la sentait pas mais lui il la sentait et aussi celle d'Harry. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ?

- Si tu ne m'interromps pas j'aurai déjà fini, lui répondit Harry avant de lui donner une légère claque sur la tête. Donc enfin, je veux un baiser.

- Ok, fit Draco avec un sourire mystérieux. Il s'approcha et embrassa la joue d'Harry.

- Attends. C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry. Moi je veux un vrai baiser.

- Tu m'as demandé un baiser .Tu n'as pas précisé comment et où.

Draco vit de la colère dans les yeux jade d'Harry. Il l'entendit Juré.

- J'aurai du me douter que tu avais trop vite accepté, gémit Harry tout en le lâchant. Mais quel con, je suis.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, lui répondit Draco en se levant. Viens sinon on va être en retard au cours.

Draco se tourna avec un sourire aux lèvres. Son cœur battait à tout allure et cela était du à Harry. Plus il apprenait à le connaitre, plus il commençait à l'apprécier. Mais il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de se méfier de ce soudain intérêt. Pourquoi Harry était si gentil avec lui et pourquoi un baiser ?

Il n'était pas stupide Harry flirtait avec lui mais la question était Pourquoi ? Est ce qu'il était un défi pour Harry ? Certaines personnes avec qui il étaient sorti ne s'étaient intéressé à lui que pour coucher avec lui. Est ce qu'Harry était comme ces personnes ? Si c'était le cas, il allait le rentre fou avant de l'éjecter comme les autres.

Soudain il vit Harry courir et il lui cria :

- On a cours dans 20 minutes.

- Et merde, avait-il dit avant de courir avec Harry.

Fin flash black

En route, ils avaient croisé Londubat. Le sourire qui ornait son visage ne faisait pas de doute sur la soirée qu'il avait passé. Je me demande avec qui il était ? Neville ne suivait pas du tout le cours du professeur McGonagall.

Il pensait à Severus et à leur réveil. Il s'était penché vers Severus pour l'embrasser. Comme il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser, il recula légèrement, mortifié par son absence de réaction. Mais Severus rattrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa d'une bouche affamée. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Oh, bon sang ! Il était accroc...

Severus l'avait prit par la taille et le maintint serré contre l'érection qu'il venait de provoquer.

- Tu vas devoir rester collé à moi...

Oh, vraiment ? Mais que pourrions-nous faire pour passer le temps ?, demanda Neville d'une voix ingénue en frottant son ventre contre son entrejambe. Ils avaient été assez occupés pour ne pas s'ennuyer après leur réveil.

Plus tard dans la journée à la bibliothèque

Blaise avait trouvé comme par hasard Ron à la bibliothèque. Ça va la vérité c'est qu'il l'avait cherché toute la journée. Après le cours de McGonagall, il avait disparu et dans les autres cours, il était assis à coté de Potter ou de Londubat.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de Ron et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Si tu veux, lui répondit-t-il en rougissant. La bibliothèque est à tout le monde.

Blaise tira Ron par le coude. Un plan venait de prendre forme dans son esprit. _Le moment était venu de payer._

Tous les élèves étaient occupés à faire leurs devoirs. Blaise souffla à Ron...

- Quoi que je fasse, tu dois garder le silence.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air hésitant. Posant les mains sur sa cuisse, il commença à le caresser. Ron, bouche bée, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire. Il monta sa main jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Ron et doucement, il le caressa.

Excité, le souffle court, Ron regarda droit devant lui. Il lâcha un petit soupir.

- Souviens-toi que tu n'as pas le droit de faire le moindre bruit, lui rappela-t-il.

Après quelques secondes, Il se détendit et changea d'appui, les jambes plus écartées. Il ouvrit sa braguette et glissa les doigts jusqu'à sa verge et décrivit des cercles lents. Les lèvres entrouvertes, Ron expira, haletant, et ses muscles intimes tressaillirent autour de ses doigts.

Ron était brûlant, excité et à _sa_ merci.

Il lui effleura l'oreille de ses lèvres.

- Si tu savais comme je bande, murmura-t-il. Tu le sens ? Je voudrais être en toi, aller et venir, plus fort, plus profond, jusqu'à ce que tu cries de plaisir.

Au bord de l'abîme, il se mordait les lèvres, le souffle court. Et soudain Blaise écarta sa main.

Ron cligna des paupières, les yeux écarquillés et le visage en feu. Il se retourna contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour se cacher des spectateurs qui défilaient vers la sortie.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il à mi-voix, comment as-tu pu me faire un truc pareil ? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

- C'est ta punition de m'avoir laissé hier soir ! répliqua-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

- Tu es horrible, Blaise. Monstrueux...

Il rit, sans riposter. L'érection qui déformait encore la braguette de son jean ne facilitait pas non plus ses mouvements.

- On continue ? Proposa-t-il.

Devant l'air perdu de Ron. Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas obligé.

- Si. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des histoires d'un soir, mais…

- Comment ça, un soir ? Le coupa-t-il en lui lâchant la main. Je croyais que tu m'avais donné une semaine ?

Il posa la main sur sa bouche pour l'interrompre.

Profitons de l'instant présent, O.K. ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Tout en se promettant de ne pas en rester là. Il voulait qu'il reconnaisse le lien spécial qui les unissait. Il a adoré faire l'amour avec lui, mais il appréciait encore plus les moments partagés, les rires et l'amitié. _Lui._

Lors du dîner, il avait parlé de leurs enfances, de leurs familles, de leurs amis… il avait aimé partagé ses moments là avec son roux et il pensait bien continuer.

- Est si on allait se promenait au chemin de traverse. Je suis sûr que je peux te montrer des coins que tu ne connais pas.

Ron sourit et hocha ma tête.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à visiter ses rues ses boutiques hétéroclites avant de retourner vers Poudlard.

- J'adore le chemin de Traverse, déclara finalement Ron avec enthousiasme. Regarde : un magasin de souvenirs à trois sous côtoie un vieux bistrot...

- Oui, moi aussi j'aime cet endroit. Mais tu n'as pas encore vu le meilleur.

- C'est où ?

- Tu verras ce soir, au moment où le soleil se couche. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de Draco, Harry hésita un instant avant de frapper. Dans la main gauche, il portait un petit paquet où il avait les biscuits que Draco adorait. Il s'étonnait lui-même de savoir ce qu'il savait sur les préférences du vert. Par exemple Draco détestait les boissons gazeuses mais il adorait boire du jus d'orange, il aimait faire les siestes…

Harry avait passé toute la journée à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco. Leur première rencontre, leur première discute, la première fois que ces yeux gris l'ont bouleversé… en fait, Draco occupait toute ses pensées et c'est là qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'importance de son blond et de ses sentiments. Surtout que celui-ci l'avait évité toute la journée. Trouvant des excuses pour ne pas l'adresser la parole : parler avec le professeur ou une soudaine envie d'aller au toilette et j'en passe… il se rappela qu'un avait fait une petite prière pour que tous les personnes qu'il aile survive à cette bataille et il avait eu une pensée pour Draco.

Et maintenant il se trouvait devant la porte de Draco Malefoy espérant que celui-ci leur donne une chance mais vu ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans la douche de la salle de gym. Le blond devait sûrement être sur la défensive.

Draco ouvrit la porte de ses appartements privés, vêtu d'un peignoir. Il fut étonner dans un premier temps avant de reculer d'un pas pour le laisser entrer et jeta un coup d'œil sur le petit paquet avec curiosité.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci chez moi ?

- Je passais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais te faire un coucou, lui répondit Harry tout en souriant avant de lui tendre le paquet. Je t'ai pris quelques douceurs.

Draco le prit et lorsqu'il vit le contenu. Il rougit. Comment Harry pouvait connaitre son péché mignon ?

- Quoi que tu dises Draco, tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis, lança Harry avant de s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

Draco allait lui répondre mais Harry continua :

- Je vois que Zabini et toi avez aménagé votre nouvel appartement avec goût. J'aime assez mais je trouve qu'il y a trop de vert à mon goût.

- Depuis quand as-tu du goût ?, demanda Draco tout en se dirigeant vers Harry.

Harry mit ses mains sur sa poitrine simulant sa mort.

- Tu m'as eu.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Dit moi plus tôt pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

- J'ai un petit problème et je me suis dis que tu pourrais m'aider, non j'espère que tu pourrais m'aider.

Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui d'Harry.

- Tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir près de moi, lui demanda Harry tout en souriant et en suppliant des yeux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et tout en rougissant, il s'installa à coté d'Harry en laissant une certaine distance.

Cela faisait plus de 3 minutes qu'Harry le fixait comme s'il se donnait du courage.

- Alors en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Finit par dire Draco avant de prendre un biscuit en bouche et il gémit. Il adorait vraiment ses biscuits.

- Voilà je suis attiré par une certaine personne, commença Harry tout en fixant sa bouche.

Draco s'empourpra. Harry parlait de lui. Il en était sûr. En fait, il espérait qu'il parle de lui mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?, se dit-il en se giflant mentalement.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où se trouve ton problème. Avec ton statut de Survivant, il devrait te tomber dans les bras.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi mais il est différent. Il n'a rien à foutre de mon statut. Il me voit moi et non le survivant. C'est ce que j'aime en lui.

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui parler ? Si tu lui parlais...

Harry le coupa et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Il y a moins d'un jour, je me suis mis à le séduire et tu veux savoir comment cela a finit ?

Draco se figea. Il savait parfaitement comme cela avait été. Potter parlait bien de lui et son cœur battit à toute allure.

- Et comment cela a finit ?

- Je l'ai presque violé. Je l'ai fait pleurer. Putain, je me suis senti comme une merde, une grosse merde. J'avais eu enfin le courage de l'approcher et je l'ai blessé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire. J'ai eu l'idée de l'inviter à un pique nique improvisé mais le résultat n'a pas été très concluant. Cette personne n'a pas arrêté de m'éviter. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'il comprenne mes sentiments ?, finit Harry avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Quels sentiments ?, demanda Draco tout en le regardant d'une voix troublée.

- Je l'aime. Je l'aime sûrement depuis notre première rencontre mais je me suis rendu compte que la veille de la bataille finale. J'ai prié pour tous les personnes que j'aime survive et j'ai demandé à mes parents de veiller sur lui.

Harry s'approcha de Draco et de ses doigts il caressa la joue droite de son blond.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'il comprenne mes sentiments ?

- Stupide rouge, fit Draco avant d'embrasser Harry passionnément. A bout de souffle, Draco s'écarta d'Harry. Cette personne, c'est bien moi ?

Harry l'allongea et lui murmura :

- Oui..., avant de lécher le lobe de l'oreille de Draco. Et son blond gémit.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais assez sensible à cet endroit, fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Draco sentit une vague brûlante déferler entre ses cuisses. Harry se pencha en avant, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, Harry plongea son regard dans le sien. Un courant de désir et de complicité passa entre eux, et leurs corps se rapprochèrent presque à leur insu. Draco commença à onduler.

Draco glissa sa main sur le dos d'Harry tout en gémissant. Le brun glissa sa main sur le ventre de Draco.

- Harry, je ne suis pas prêt, murmura Draco d'une voix gênée.

Harry arrêta tout mouvement et lui sourit.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là, lança Harry tout en se redressant tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sinon je ne pourrais plus me contrôler.

Draco hocha la tête.

Harry se leva et mis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

- Je vais y aller.

Draco se leva à son tour et l'accompagna à la porte. Il se sentait con. Ce n'est pas sa faute qu'il n'était pas prêt.

- Avant que je parte je vais éclaircir un point. Je ne partage pas Malefoy. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Et si on te demande si tu es avec quelqu'un. Tu leur diras oui. Me suis-je bien faire comprendre.

Draco sourit avant de l'embrasser :

- Cinq sur cinq Potter. Et il ferma la porte de ses appartements.

a suivre


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à ma béta Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

Chapitre 9

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?, demanda Ron.

- Je t'avais promis quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir et c'est presque l'heure.

- Tout est spécial, pour moi, lorsque je suis avec toi répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Le prenant par le bras, ils transplanèrent dans les rues d'une petite ville. Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Des stands avaient été montés, proposant des objets artisanaux, et une foule joyeuse passait de l'un à l'autre. Aux quatre coins du parc, des musiciens jouaient des airs gais, entourés de nombreux spectateurs.

- Oh, Blaise, c'est un festival !

- Le mieux, c'est qu'il a lieu tous les soirs.

- Tous les soirs ? Vraiment ?

Il éclata de rire devant sa joie enfantine.

- Bienvenue dans la seule ville au monde où l'on célèbre tous les soirs le coucher du soleil !

Le soleil couchant enflammait le ciel, s'éclipsant lentement derrière l'horizon dans un dégradé de rose, d'orange et de jaune. Lorsque le dernier rayon eut disparu dans la mer, la foule applaudit. Reprenant leurs instruments, les musiciens se mirent à jouer des airs plus langoureux, et des couples se formèrent.

Ron prit Blaise par la taille.

- C'est magnifique. Merci de m'avoir fait partager ce moment avec toi.

Il le prit dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le crépuscule donnait à son visage un éclat mystérieux, accentué par l'ombre dorée sur ses paupières.

- Je dois te confier quelque chose, Beauté fatale. Je ne m'attendais pas à m'entendre aussi bien avec toi.

Il lui sembla que Ron retenait son souffle, et il se raidit contre lui. Il hésita, se demandant s'il était encore trop tôt pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à… ça.

Blaise crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre dans sa poitrine. _Dis-le, je t'en prie, dis-le-moi._ Si Ron le disait d'abord, il se jetterait à l'eau.

Il baissa la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dans la pénombre, il crut déceler une nuance de rouge sur ses joues.

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr. Mais j'aime beaucoup ça. Je t'aime beaucoup.

_O.K., c'est pas mal. C'est même bien._

- Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, répondit-il sans parvenir à aller plus loin.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Ron fit semblant d'être fâchée.

- C'est tout ?

Il lui sourit gaiement.

- Bon, d'accord, je t'aime _vraiment_ beaucoup.

- Blaise! protesta-t-il.

- Hé ! C'est plus que ce que tu m'as dit, toi.

- Oui, mais je l'ai dit le premier. Tu dois faire mieux.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il étudiait la question.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on continue à se voir ?, demanda-t-il finalement.

Éclatant de rire, Ron le prit par le cou.

- Tu me rends fou.

Il le contempla, empli d'un sentiment de tendresse.

- Moi aussi, je suis fou de toi.

- Alors, que fait-on ?

- On va manger !

Il l'entraîna vers une grande bâtisse coloniale entourée d'un jardin à la végétation luxuriante. On les installa à une petite table près d'une porte-fenêtre d'où ils surplombaient les massifs de fleurs et les palmiers.

Ron porta un regard appréciateur sur le mobilier art et sur la déco.

- Tu dois venir souvent.

- Non, j'ai lu leur brochure publicitaire.

Ron s'esclaffa et se plongea dans le menu. Adossé à sa chaise, il l'admira à son aise, étonné d'être aussi affamé. Et pas seulement de nourriture. Son roux avait sur lui un pouvoir incroyable. Il sentait son sexe durcir rien qu'en caressant des yeux ses lèvres pleines et charnues.

Baissant son menu, il surprit son regard.

- Quoi ?

- On pourrait passer directement au dessert. J'ai un désir irrépressible de te couvrir de sauce au chocolat et de crème Chantilly… et de te lécher.

Il vit une lueur intéressée passer dans ses yeux, mais Ron grimaça.

- Tu veux me faire mourir de faim ? D'abord, on mange le plat principal à table.

- D'abord ?, répéta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- On en reparle dans un instant, répondit-il en se levant. Je vais aller aux toilettes.

Il le regarda s'éloigner, remarquant avec fierté les coups d'œil admiratifs sur son passage.

Il devait bien y avoir une solution, songea-t-il. Ces prochains mois, Ron allait être très pris par ses études. Peut-être qu'une relation épisodique lui conviendrait ? En attendant mieux ?

Ron sortit des toilettes pour se retrouver en plein cauchemar. S'obligeant à inspirer calmement, il observa avec un sentiment où la panique se mêlait à la colère dans la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Une femme se pendait au cou de Blaise.

Dévorée de jalousie, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Ron redressa le menton et chargea en direction de la table.

- Bonjour.

Ron remarqua l'air gêné de Blaise alors qu'il tentait de décrocher la fille, collée à lui comme une sangsue.

- Voici, euh, Vivian. C'est… euh… c'est…

_C'est une traînée, avec un grand T !_ conclut Ron intérieurement tandis que la fille faisait courir ses immenses ongles nacrés sur le bras de Blaise. Oh, que ça allait faire mal, quand il lui arracherait un à un ses abominables et vulgaires cheveux platine !

- Oh, Blaise et moi, ça remonte à loin !

Ron fronça les sourcils. Visiblement nerveux, Blaise adressa un signe de tête imperceptible à Vivian. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, c'était certain.

Comme Ron reculait d'un pas, il le retint par le bras.

- Vivian et moi avons des relations d'affaires, rien de plus.

- Oh, quel goujat ! s'exclama cette dernière en faisant la moue. Mais où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la fête de Lena.

- Oui, eh bien…

La jeune femme l'interrompit.

- Au fait, as-tu vu Rogelio ?

- Non, je devais, pas depuis la fête de Lena.

- Il était censé dîner avec nous. Frankie m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne le reverrait pas de sitôt…

Rien n'avait changé dans l'attitude de Blaise. Pourtant, Ron pouvait sentir son agitation. Comme si la pression avait subitement monté d'un cran.

- Nous ?

- Frankie devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, annonça Vivian.

Interloqué, Ron regarda la blonde peroxydée. Sa voix avait changé, perdant toute trace de flirt, et, dans ses yeux bleus, brillait une lueur d'intelligence.

Qu'y avait-il donc entre eux ? Ron ne comprenait pas.

- Merci, Viv. J'apprécie. Vraiment.

- Tu n'as qu'à passer me voir un de ces quatre pour me remercier. Tu connais mon adresse.

Voyant Ron darder sur elle un regard assassin, Blaise lui pressa la taille dans un geste rassurant.

- On doit y aller, je crois que nos assiettes sont servies.

- Moi aussi. A bientôt, _Blaisou._

Vivian souffla un petit baiser dans sa direction et s'éloigna en roulant des fesses vers sa table.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, Ron se retourna vers Blaise et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

- D'accord, maintenant, je veux savoir.

- Pas tout de suite, décréta-t-il en l'attrapant abruptement par le bras.

Ron laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais sa poigne était étonnamment ferme. Se libérant de son emprise, il se rassit, les lèvres pincées.

_Je ne vais pas faire de scandale. Je vais peut-être le tuer, mais je ne ferai pas de scandale._

Blaise transplana à la serre tout en agrippant le bras de Ron.

- On était censés s'amuser, tu te souviens ? Alors amusons-nous. On aurait pu manger quelques choses avant de partir.

Il le dévisagea, déçu, jusqu'à ce que Ron se détourne. Il avait cru qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais voilà que Ron érigeait de nouvelles défenses.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Pas de promesses. Ni remords, ni regrets.

Ron eut la grâce de rougir devant son amertume à peine masquée. Blaise continua à le fixer, frustré de ne le voir s'abandonner qu'au lit. Il était assez bon pour son corps, mais pas pour son cœur. Il pouvait jouer le rôle de l'amant imaginaire, mais pas celui de son amour.

Sa main dans la sienne, il entraîna ensuite Ron vers la serre et puis à la salle de bains qu'il avait aménagé dans la serre, prenant au passage deux préservatifs. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et l'installa dans la cabine où l'eau chaude formait déjà un nuage de vapeur. Il l'embrassa lentement, explorant, caressant sa bouche, mettant dans ce baiser toute sa passion, dans le but de lui montrer l'absurdité de leur petit arrangement. Les règles que Ron avait imposées étaient stupides. Qu'elles aillent au diable !

Ron gémit quand il prit ses tétons entre ses doigts, les caressant avec ardeur. Les mains encadrant son visage, Ron l'embrassa goulûment. Puis il enroula ses jambes autour de ses cuisses et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Son membre viril se dressa plus encore et s'écrasa contre le ventre de Blaise.

Un désir violent l'envahit. Dans la salle de bains saturée de buée, il se déshabilla, puis Ron d'un coup de baguette et il saisit à tâtons un préservatif avant de le dérouler sur son sexe en érection. Puis il rejoignit Ron sous le jet de la douche et referma la porte de la cabine. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son torse. Ron tendit la langue pour lécher une goutte qui coulait le long de son torse. Frémissant, il la prit par la nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche.

Tendant la main vers un flacon de gel douche, Ron en versa sur ses mains et se massa le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit recouvert de mousse. Puis il se frotta à lui pour le savonner. Son corps collé au sien, Ron prit son sexe dans ses mains et fit glisser ses doigts couverts de mousse le long de sa verge.

Ses caresses ressemblaient à une torture. Ron le serrait entre ses doigts, le relâchait, allait et venait sur toute sa longueur. Il laissa échapper un cri sourd, luttant pour conserver son contrôle. S'il ne se retenait pas, il allait jouir dans ses mains. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir ! Il fallait qu'il le prenne maintenant.

Il le plaqua contre la cloison de la cabine, lui coupant le souffle. Puis, du genou, il lui écarta les cuisses et se frotta contre lui. Ron renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, extatique. Faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau mouillée, il se pencha vers lui pour lui mordiller la nuque. Ron se cambrait, se balançait contre lui, et ses gémissements de désir lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Maintenant, bon sang !

Il le retourna jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne appui des deux mains contre le mur carrelé. Le jet de la douche tombait en cascade sur ses cheveux, son dos, ses fesses rondes et ses cuisses. Fasciné par sa cambrure, il le prit par la taille et la pénétra par-derrière. Il le possédait, le faisait sien dans un acte primaire, instinctif. Il sentait Ron faiblir sous ses assauts, et il s'agrippa à la barre d'appui de la douche. Son autre main toujours en appui contre le mur, il se cambra pour mieux le rejoindre.

Il lui écarta encore les jambes et continua à le posséder avec une rage féroce, le pénétrant profondément, entrant en lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Son anneau de chair se contractait autour de son sexe, l'avertissant de l'imminence de son orgasme. Une impression presque insoutenable.

Fermant les yeux, il eut soudain une conscience aiguë de l'odeur de savon et de sexe qui flottait dans l'air gorgé d'humidité. Du bruit du jet d'eau contre le carrelage. De leurs cris étouffés par la douche. De cette sensation glissante de l'eau sur sa peau et de sa chair qui se mouvait en lui.

Il parvint difficilement à retenir sa propre jouissance lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir le prendre. Ron cria tandis que son corps s'agitait de soubresauts et qu'il glissait au sol. Il dut réunir toute sa force pour le retenir et toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir en même temps que lui. Avant qu'il ait pu reprendre son souffle, il ferma le robinet de la douche et ouvrit la porte.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta, dégoulinant d'eau, jusque dans la chambre à coucher. Les fantasmes de Ron étaient puissants et érotiques, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus. Ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air sous la douche, maintenant, ils allaient faire l'amour.

Malgré son désir ardent, il prit tout son temps avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. C'était un homme magnifique et attentionné, intelligent, drôle et passionné. Et il allait être sien.

Lorsqu'il écarta les cuisses, il le pénétra lentement, centimètre par centimètre, prolongeant l'attente du moment où leurs corps s'uniraient. Il recula puis s'avança doucement, frissonnant de plaisir. Comme il se cambrait contre lui, il plongea en lui, leurs deux corps n'en formant plus qu'un.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et riva ses yeux dans les siens. Ron était à lui.

- Je t'aime, Ron.

Les mots jaillirent de sa bouche en un chuchotement rauque. Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis les referma, comme pour repousser sa déclaration. Il balança ses hanches en avant, augmentant le rythme et la friction. Ron lui caressait le dos de ses doigts fins. Brusquement, il se tordit et se débattit sous lui. Éperdu de désir, il accéléra le mouvement, fouillant son intimité, martelant son rythme, exigeant une réaction.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé, aussi vulnérable. Il avait du mal à respirer, et son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, languissant d'entendre sa réponse. Devant lui, le visage tourmenté de Ron trahissait le tumulte de ses émotions, en écho aux siennes.

Ron aussi paraissait fragile, vulnérable. Magnifique. Un sourire tremblant apparut sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières et il eut un soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Blaise.

Ron soutint son regard. Et il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il avait prononcé les mots qu'il attendait, sauf qu'ils s'adressaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Le poids de ses émotions menaça de l'écraser. C'était trop tard.

Il plongea en lui, ressentant ses frissons à chacun de ses assauts. Ron l'embrassa follement, soulevant son corps pour s'unir au sien. Il se démena en lui, rapide et dur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le sentit au bord de l'abîme, qu'il se laissa enfin aller.

Blaise n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il laissa échapper un soupir en contemplant le corps assoupi de Ron. Doucement, avec maintes précautions, il tendit la main vers lui et caressa son visage. Lorsqu'il effleura sa joue, il se blottit contre sa main. Il sentit son cœur balbutier et saigner.

Il l'aimait !

Lorsque Ron se leva, il vit que Blaise dormait encore. Il sourit face au visage calme et paisible de celui-ci. Il sortit du lit pour se rendre au WC. Il trébucha sur un livre. Non ce n'était pas n'importe livre. C'était son carnet…

a suivre

reviews pour donner son avis


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews. Voici le dernnier chapitre ^^**

**Merci à ma béta Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

Chapitre 10

Et son corps se raidit sous le choc. Est-ce qu'il faisait référence à…? Non, c'était impossible !

Ron prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant de le jeter au visage de Blaise qui cria.

- Qu'est ce que ce bordel ? Mais lorsque Blaise vit le carnet que Ron avait en main, il se tu.

_Oh… mon… Dieu…_

Consumée par une colère blanche, Ron lâcha le carnet. Il eut soudain une conscience aiguë de sa nudité. Blaise avait violé son intimité, et il se sentait profondément humilié.

Ramassant ses vêtements qu'il avait portés, il les enveloppa autour de lui afin de cacher son corps le plus possible, puis, les poings serrés sur sa poitrine, il agrippa le tissu. Surtout ne pas sombrer, malgré la violence de sa trahison.

- Tu as lu mon journal, c'est ça ?, l'attaqua-t-il. Pendant tout ce temps, c'était toi qui l'avais.

- Ron...

- Non !

Un non qui claqua tel un coup de fouet. Furieux, Il s'habilla. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements d'un geste rageur. Comme Blaise jurait à voix basse, Ron se retourna pour lui faire face, le visage fermé. Blaise se tenait sur le seuil, fouillant sa tignasse brune d'une main.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron, assura-t-il en lui tendant son journal intime. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en rendes compte.

- C'est ça, tes excuses ?

Ron lui arracha le carnet des mains et le serra contre lui. Des passages lui revinrent à la mémoire, descriptions intimes de ses espoirs, de ses rêves et de ses fantasmes. Et il avait lu ces pages. Toutes. _Personne_ ne le connaissait désormais aussi bien que Blaise.

- C'est dans tes habitudes de fouiller dans la vie intime de parfaits inconnus ? Je suppose que oui, répondit-il à sa place.

Ron se sentit si pathétique. Dire qu'il l'avait presque supplié de devenir son amant… Pas étonnant qu'il ait profité de la situation.

- Je t'en prie, Ron, ne me jette pas la pierre. Tu l'as laissé traîner au beau milieu de la salle de bains des préfets. N'importe qui se serait montré curieux.

- Ça explique que tu l'aies feuilleté. Mais tu l'as _gardé_ !

Blaise ramassa sa chemise, ses chaussettes retombant par terre. Il essaya de l'enfiler, en vain. Les boutons étaient encore attachés, et il les maltraitait sans parvenir à les défaire. Il jura.

- Je ne bouge pas, décréta-t-il en se campant sur ses jambes. Je veux que tu comprennes et que tu acceptes mes excuses.

Ron le considéra comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu et s'assit sur le lit, lui tournant à moitié le dos. Quand ses yeux revinrent se poser sur lui, Ron soutint son regard sans ciller.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de lire mon journal intime. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi méprisable ? Certains détails doivent demeurer secrets.

- Et certaines choses doivent être vécues. C'est toi qui m'as sous entendu de réaliser ton rêve le plus secret.

Les joues en feu, Ron laissa échapper un cri de fureur. Le sang bouillait dans ses veines et lui montait au visage. Ce type était tout simplement incroyable !

- Tu as dépassé les limites, Blaise. Tu m'as blessé. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu m'insultes maintenant ? Tu t'es servi de ce que tu as lu pour me manipuler !, s'écria-t-il en tendant le journal vers lui d'un geste accusateur. L'après-midi le dîner romantique avec mes plats préférés, et la serre et maintenant, dans la douche… Tu ne m'as pas séduit, _je_ me suis séduit tout seul. L'intimité que j'ai cru partager avec toi était aussi fausse que ce que tu montres aux autres !

Blaise fit avec un soupir. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux marqués par la fatigue.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te manipuler. Je voulais être l'amant de tes rêves. Je voulais réaliser tes fantasmes.

- Eh bien, tu y es parvenu, attaqua-t-il, méprisant. Tu as joué ton rôle à merveille. Comme je l'avais écrit.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'agrippa aux draps du lit pour s'efforcer de se calmer. Il le rejoignit, toujours pieds nus, et s'assit, maintenant volontairement une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir violé ton intimité. Mais je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir eu la chance de découvrir qui tu étais réellement.

Ron le dévisagea en plissant les yeux.

Ron secoua la tête. Un inconnu, voilà ce qu'il était. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi stupide ?

- Tu n'es pas celui que je croyais, et je ne suis même pas celui que je pensais être.

Ron baissa la tête sur le petit carnet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Et lorsqu'il redressa la tête, un rideau de larmes aveuglait ses yeux au point qu'il ne le distinguait plus.

- J'ai toujours été le gentil garçon, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait faire, commença-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Blaise prit doucement son menton entre son pouce et son index, et l'obligea à le regarder. Dans ses yeux brûlait la flamme de son amour pour lui.

- L'homme que j'ai découvert dans ces pages est sensuel et passionné, et il assume pleinement sa sexualité. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre que tu désirais le faire vivre en dehors de ton journal. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Ron. Je voulais juste te rendre heureux...

- Oh, merci beaucoup, railla-t-il. Alors, tu as tout calculé dans les moindres détails, hein ? Pas mal du tout, le coup du « Je t'aime ». Tu t'es inspiré de quelle page ?

- Je t'aime, Ron. Vraiment. C'est extraordinaire d'être avec toi. Tout est vrai, chaque moment, chaque caresse…

Ron l'écoutait mais ne le croyait plus. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

- C'était important pour moi, poursuivait Blaise, envoûtant, persuasif. _Tu_ es important pour moi. Ce qu'il y a entre nous…

- N'est rien.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Il repoussa sa main.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous, _Blaise_. Notre couple n'est qu'un mensonge bâti sur une tromperie.

Il ferma les yeux et pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes.

- J'ai tout fait foirer. Comment faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Ron baissa la tête, vaincu par la fatigue et le désarroi. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Ron sortit de la serre.

Couché sur son lit, Ron finit de raconter sa soirée à Harry et Neville.

- Tu es sorti comme ça, sans un mot. Et il ne t'a pas empêché ?, demanda Harry tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron.

- C'est ce que tu lui as demandé, non ? répondit Neville tout en fixant Ron d'un regard désolé. Il aimerait tellement que tout se finisse bien entre lui et Blaise comme Severus et lui.

- Il sait tout de moi, et moi, je le connais à peine.

- Pourquoi en savoir plus ? Tu voulais juste un corps magnifique pour satisfaire tes fantasmes, une aventure sexuelle sans lendemain. Tu as déjà oublié ? , lança Harry.

Ron releva vivement la tête, prêt à se lancer dans une dispute. Mais une lueur malicieuse dansait dans les yeux d'Harry...

- O.K., O.K… J'avais tort. Tu avais raison.

- Alors, tu vas lui pardonner ?

- Je crois...

Il mit ses mains devant son visage.

- Toute ma vie, je n'ai fait qu'attendre un type comme lui. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi désirable et désiré. Blaise est drôle et charmant. Il est intelligent, dynamique et…

- Bon sang, tu es amoureux de lui !

Sous le regard aigu d'Harry, il soupira et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller.

- Ce matin, je t'aurais dit oui sans hésiter. Maintenant, je ne sais plus, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules, incapable d'analyser ses émotions. Trois ou quatre orgasmes à faire trembler la terre ne créent pas une relation durable.

- Peut-être, mais c'est un sacré début !, répliqua Neville avec un petit sourire plein de malice.

- Tout s'est passé si vite. J'ai peur d'avoir confondu amour physique et amour véritable, dans le feu de la passion.

- Parfois, quelque chose de magique se passe entre deux personnes, même si ça peut paraître rapide ou imprudent. Apparemment, Blaise te rend heureux, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. Peut-être devrais-tu passer outre la raison et te fier à ton instinct, lui dit Neville tout en lui dégageant le visage.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux encore croire en mon instinct, Neville, observa Ron. Il m'a déjà trompé.

- Oui, mais il a fini par avouer qu'il avait ton journal. Il n'était pas obligé…, remarqua Harry.

- Je ne sais pas.

Harry et Neville refusèrent de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais. Il est tombé amoureux de toi, et il pense que tu l'aimes aussi, assez pour lui pardonner son erreur. Écoute la voix de ton cœur, Ron. Je crois qu'elle te dit que Blaise est l'homme de ta vie, finit par dire Harry. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je viens de me déclarer à Draco et je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Ron si tu l'aime fonce.

- J'ai besoin de dormir, lança Ron avant de se mettre sur le ventre et d'enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller.

- Bonne nuit, firent ses amis avant de se mettre au lit.

Blaise avait observé Draco depuis son lit. Celui-ci affichait un sourire béat. Il y avait au moins une personne heureuse dans cette pièce.

- Je sors avec Harry, lâcha Draco d'une voix sûre.

- Harry comme Harry Potter ?, Fit Blaise d'une voix étonné. Le Harry que tu voulais tuer, le Harry qui...

- Oui cet Harry, le coupa Draco d'une voix colérique.

- Je n'y crois pas, lâcha Blaise. Moi je me casse les couilles pour être avec Ron et toi, tu ne fais rien et tu as le mec de tes rêves.

- Le mec de mes rêves ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu devrais mettre un sort de silence autour de ton lit. "Oh oui Harry, plus fort…je t'aime". J'ai droit à cela presque toutes les nuits depuis 2 ans. Oui, l'homme de tes rêves.

- Pourquoi tu ne me m'as pas dit, cria Draco rouge de honte.

- Quand j'ai essayé, tu as voulu me lancer des Doloris, je te rappelle. De plus, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi...

Blaise avait dormi seul, cette nuit, sans doute la plus longue qu'il ait jamais passé. Son sommeil avait été morcelé, entre des cauchemars, des accès d'insomnie dus à la culpabilité et un insupportable sentiment de perte. Il ne voulait pas que tout soit détruit entre eux à cause d'une erreur stupide.

Il s'était dit qu'il lui laisserait un peu de temps pour se calmer. Mais pas question de laisser tomber. Des Hommes comme Ron, on n'en rencontrait qu'un dans sa vie, si on avait de la chance.

Ron, lui apparut. Il portait son uniforme. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

Refusant de croiser son regard, Ron pénétra dans la salle de classe. Ils avaient Potions aujourd'hui.

Blaise s'installa avec Pansy tandis que Draco s'assit avec Harry et Ron avec Londubat.

Le professeur Snape entra et par surprise, décida qu'il devait se mettre avec le même binôme que la semaine dernière. Blaise sourit, dans une vie intérieur il avait dû sûrement du faire quelque chose de bien. Il allait saisir cette chance.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Neville et le hochement de tête de Severus avant de lever ses yeux au ciel.

Ron tourna le dos. Blaise aurait tout aussi bien pu faire partie des potions qui ornaient les étagères de la classe.

- Est-ce que tu comptes me parler un jour ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour, Blaise. Comment vas-tu ?

Même sa politesse faussement enjouée ne parvenait pas à camoufler sa fatigue.

- Mal. Tristement seul. Rongé de remords.

- Parfait.

Alors seulement, Ron condescendit à se tourner vers lui.

Pour le pardon, ce n'était pas encore gagné.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Mal. Tristement seul.

Blaise sourit et lui tendit la main.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Je m'y emploie.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin mais ne dit rien.

C'en fut trop. D'accord, il avait vraiment déconné avec le journal intime, mais il ne supportait plus son silence lourd de reproche.

- Dis quelque chose, bon sang ! Parlons de nous deux, Beauté fatale. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes...

Ron expira bruyamment.

- Je suis plus gêné qu'en colère. Tu connais tous mes secrets, maintenant, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

- Personne, ou presque, ne peut résister devant un livre ouvert, mon beau.

- Je suppose que tu as raison…

Blaise fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras et serra sa main dans la sienne.

- Penses-y. Si cela avait été l'inverse, qu'aurais-tu fait ? N'aurais-tu pas lu mon journal ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas gardé et je ne t'aurais pas menti à son sujet, répliqua-t-il avec une moue.

- Oui, je reconnais que c'était nul. Alors… tu me pardonnes ?

- Disons que j'ai compris que tu voulais sincèrement me faire plaisir.

Sa jambe se frottait tout contre son jean. Et recommença.

- Et j'y suis parvenu ? S'enquit Blaise, la voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Ron lui adressa un petit sourire provocant.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé...

Le souffle soudain court, Ron tressaillit a côté de lui. Une flamme dansait dans ses yeux d'ambre, faisant fondre sa réserve glaciale.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Beauté fatale.

L'odeur à la fois fleurie et épicée de sa peau l'emplissait d'un désir si fort qu'il en tomba presque à genoux.

Impossible de dire lequel des deux fit le premier pas. Alors qu'il penchait la tête vers sa bouche, Ron fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine jusqu'à sa nuque. Il couvrit ses lèvres des siennes, et tous les deux s'abandonnèrent à ce baiser affamé.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent des applaudissements et des sifflements.

- J'enlève 40 points a Gryffondor pour avoir prit ma salle de classe pour un lieu de débauche et 20 points en moins au Serpentard pour avoir succombé.

Plus tard dans la journée dans la salle de classe.

Le plaquant contre le bureau, Neville agrippa les hanches de Severus et maintint son corps tendre contre le sien. Il sentit le désir de Severus lorsqu'il se frotta contre l'érection qui déformait son jean.

C'était si bon, si juste… Et il l'aimait tant.

D'une main, il sortait la chemise de Severus de son pantalon pendant que celui emmêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. L'attirant plus près, Severus insinua sa langue dans sa bouche avec un faible gémissement.

- Alors, c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?, S'enquit Severus.

- Non, moins 40 points pour un baiser, dit Neville avant de débarrasser d'une main le bureau de Severus et d'allonger celui-ci. Je me demandais combien de points tu pouvais m'enlever si je te prenais sur ton bureau.

- Pour répondre à ta question, gémit Severus tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il faudrait que j'évalue ta performance.

Neville sourit tout en enlevant le pantalon de Severus. Ses amis étaient avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient et lui, il était avec son Severus.

- Évalue-moi, dit-t-il avant de s'allonger sur son amant.

FIN ^^


End file.
